Friends into Lovers
by NO19712005
Summary: It was the age old question between men and women. Could friends make the leap to lovers?. Carol has known Merle years as her good friend, his younger brother Daryl has become her closest friend over the last two years. This is AU and caryl. If you don't like please do not read Thank you
1. Chapter 1

The click of glasses around the bar seemed unusually loud to Carol's ears, along with the expensive perfume of her various friends was smothering. She had been nursing a headache all day, and she would have prefered to stay at home in bed. But it wouldn't look good to leave her own party, when she was guest of honour.

Turning away from the bar, she wandered through the crowd, smiling and saying hello to those close to her. At 40 years old, Carol was gaining national reputation as a writer, and the party was not just for her birthday, it was also a celebration of the release of her new book – The Dead, last night she had flown in from an autograph tour, only to find out her editor required an extra forty pages revisions on the next book she had mailed out.

Her blue eyes swept the crowded bar, tired with the smoke-filled atmosphere and the aching need to sleep. They matched her long sleeveless dress, with its various mixtures of sea greens and blues, almost covering all of her body, yet fitting her tight as a glove. Carol had a figure, she loved to show, she was proud of it for her age. Her hair was short, yet curled into her neck, the silver standing out more within the grey. She never thought of dying it, wanted to age gracefully and was damn proud of it. Daryl had mentioned to her once about trying red, but she had turned his request down flat. Even though he was a master at convincing people to do things his way – well most people she thought silently to herself.- that was the reason his business was flourishing. He won most fights for the lands, where oil was on. For his young age he by past old-timers in the business, with his new ideas and know how, he could practically sniff oil out. It had ensured the rise of Dixon Oil's over the last five years, to the top of the ladder. What Daryl wanted, he got, from everyone except her.

She caught a glimpse of him across the room, already in the clutches of a petite little blonde with eyes like cash registers, she was sure it was Beth. He was almost 6 foot with a muscular frame, he held well, his dark blonde hair was almost shoulder length and often fell over his blue eyes, she often itched to run her fingers through it. At 38 years old, he was every single women's dream, married ones too, she believed. His face made him younger, with boyish looks he had never managed to shake, his scruff was always kept neat, she looked up to his eyes and could see the damage that he had done in an accident awhile back, his left eye having a titanium eye socket with four screws in his nose. He was still conscious at times of the way he looked after the accident, yet the amount of women he had hanging over him, she begged to differ.

Although she and Daryl had been friends, good friends over the last two years, she couldn't help noticing him as a man. The sight of him in his black pants, cream shirt, that clung to his body as if made for him. Would draw woman, and she was not immune.

She lifted the brandy glass to her lips and took a long sip. Her eyes studying both Daryl and Beth, It looked as though he had made an impression on the girl, what was she about 12?. Now that was bitchy and she knew it, hell the women did look young enough to be his He daughter. She actually felt anger towards them, perhaps it was her strong friendship with the man, that made her feel so possessive.

Daryl certainly never gave her any other reason to feel possessive. He knew all about her screwed up affair with was even engaged to him or so she thought, until she found out the bastard was already married with a daughter. Daryl had been there for her and respected her fear of physical involvement, he had never approached her sexually ever, and she often wondered if she was not good enough for him. She wasn't interested in his money, which meant he could trust her in a very special way. Carol never guessed he hadn't been able to trust anyone that way since the death of his wife, Jess. He knew Carol liked him for him, and not what he could give her.

She sighed and sipped her brandy, things were slowly changing with them. Daryl was usually hard to get on with at times, yet once you slipped under his walls he had erected he was one of the easiest men to get along with, her best friend. Yet for the past few weeks he had been impatient. Rude and downright unpleasant with her. Last week had completely gotten out of hand, when one of Daryl's cowboys had drunk on the job and made a blatant pass at Carol.

Carol had always been friendly with Bob – not flirt , just friendly. But whilst she had waited for Daryl at the stables, Bob had suddenly grabbed her and tried to kiss her. Daryl had come out of nowhere and sent the man flying to the hard ground with one powerful blow.

"GET OUT" Daryl had growled at Bob"Draw your pay and don't ever set foot on Woodbury again!"

Carol, standing shocked and tongue-tied a little distance away, had just stared at Daryl as if she had never seen him before. With his blue eyes blazing, his fist clenched next to his sides, his face set in stone, he was suddenly a stranger to her. Her easy-going, pleasant, friend, she had known for the last two years, had vanished.

Daryl hadn't said a word while Bob picked himself up from the ground, Bob glared at Carol and stormed toward the ranch office.

"I... thank you" was all she could stammer, she hadn't realised Bob had drunk, until too late and if Daryl had not come along anything could have happened. He finally looked at her, hand bruised and his eyes still blazing with anger

"Will you never fucking learn?" he demanded."There is a fucking difference between friendly and being a whore"

"I wasn't" she protested "Bob has always been nice to me I thought..."

"He was a good man sober" he shot back at her."I hate to lose him" he continued as he checked the mess of his hand.

"Don't blame me" she spoke softly, putting out her hand to touch the softness of his tanned forearm, to sooth his anger. The muscle in his arm contracted as if she had hit him, she felt him tense up , she always knew he never liked her to touch him, but this was bad even for him, yet she hadn't expected what he'd done an angry curse, he caught her by the wrist his fingers hurting, and forcibly removed her hand.

"Don't think you'll wrap me around your fingers Pixie" he's said harshly, giving her the nickname, he called her the moment they met, because to him she looked like one

"From now on keep your distance from my men, If you are looking for a little excitement, look for it in town not on my ranch"

That had brought her temper up, his harsh words had hurt, but being accused of enticing his ranch hands was more than she could stand.

"It'll be my pleasure to stay off your ranch, Daryl Dixon" she'd flung at him, her blues eyes spitting sparks at him.

"You've been hell to get on with lately anyhow,And I wasn't trying to wrap you around my finger, I was trying to thank you" Without another word, she'd stomped off toward her car and they hadn't spoken since.

* * *

Now though she was feeling repentant and she wanted to make up. But that money-hungry little blonde made it impossible to approach him, and Daryl wasn't even trying to push her off.

The worst of it all was Beth was well-known for her habit of stalking wealthy older men. She wondered if Daryl even cared about the company he was keeping.? Couldn't he see through that pathetic behaviour she did?. Carol scowled as his head bowed back down to Beth, an ache deep inside her made her aware, it wasn't one she wanted to name.

"Don't look now mouse, but you are glaring" came the familiar voice of Merle, Daryl's older brother and her long time friend, she saw the mischief in his eyes, he was always up for pulling down Daryl, teasing him, berating him, all in good fun of course.

"Is that what I am doing Merle? didn't even know" she shrugged her shoulders and took another sip of her drink.

"You have no reason to be jealous of her, you know that don't you?" he murmured

"Merle, Daryl and I are friends, nothing more" her back was up, at his words

"You keep telling me that mouse" he agreed "And course a wonderful, beautiful woman like you, would never lie"

"You Merle are good for my ego" she half smiled at him. He was so unlike his younger brother, his was taller, heavier built, the eyes were the same, yet Merle always held a permit smirk on his face. His hair cut short, almost military style, which made it look was more laid back, whilst Daryl was more defensive at times, both so different.

"So mouse would you care to hang the rest of the night with me? I can see Maggie is itching for you to get on that dance floor, so shall we join the gang, or you going to sit here and have your heart-broken by my brother, who can't see what I do" Carol had almost missed his question as she saw Beth crawl over Daryl

"If that girl gets any closer, she could climb inside his shirt" she mumbled

"Put your claws away sweetie, come on let's go on the dance floor" he placed his arm around her shoulders guiding her towards the gang. She had enough, placing her drink on the side, she shrugged Merle off and headed towards Daryl.

"Mouse, where you going?" he could see this blowing up, and she so didn't need the wrong publicity

"I am going to save him from that leech!" Waving at the gang on the floor, she moved closer to the two adult, standing in front of them, she ignored Beth.

"Are we speaking?" was all Carol asked, her face void of emotion. "If not then nod your head and I will go away and carry on as if I don't know you". That would have made him laugh before, but his face was like granite.

"I am surprised you could tear yourself away from my brother" he said in a deep, cool, drawl.

"His name is Merle, and I don't make a habit of ignoring people when they speak to me" she replied venomously

"That works both ways sweetheart " he reminded her as he looked down his nose. "I don't run after women, I don't have to, unlike my brother" he added with malice and a glance toward Carol.

Carol's temper was rising, she tried to hold it back, her eyes turned to Beth, who was talking to another group, her back now to them

"She has a reputation you know, she got jilted by her latest conquest and I hear she's looking for a larger wallet"

A slight frown appeared on his face as he watched her "Don't mind paying for what I want, not as if I can't afford it "

How she wanted to cry for him, he had never believed that a woman would want him for himself, he seemed completely unaware of his own attractiveness. She studied his face, his eyes, his nose, his lips, shocked when the thought came through of what would it feel like if he kissed her..."

"You're looking hard there Pixie, what you looking for? Kinks in the armour?" he whispered, "You won't find any?"

"Are you sure?" she replied, moving closer on purpose. His shirt was open at the neck, she knew that it led to a taut body, sprinkling of hairs on his chest, down his stomach, Her face reddened, his closeness making her knees going weak. Lately she ached to touch him with a hunger that she had never felt before. And he had made it obvious that he didn't want her in that way. Even now he was removing her fingers from him, she was unaware she had even touched him

"You flirting with me now pixie?" he murmured

"Who me?"

"Don't worry, I won't take you up on it" he replied in a deep angry tone "I have two years of practice keeping my distance"

She met his cold eyes, and felt his words go through her. "You know how I feel..."

He drew an impatient breath

"For fuck's sake Carol, one bad experience isn't any excuse for becoming a nun"

"God aren't you a bear with a sore head lately, Daryl, if you are hungry, go eat some food, I don't feel like being nibbled on tonight" she turned to walk away but he caught her arm, as usual the touch of his warm strong fingers on her bare skin caused her heart to race and her breath to catch.

"Don't run from me" he said at her ear. He was so close she could feel the heat and power of his body against the length of her back.

"I don't know what else to do, you're ice-cold with me, you act as if you can't bare me around and draw back every time I touch you" her troubled eyes met his "I thought we were friends Daryl"

He looked into her eyes " We are bare with me pixie"

"something is bothering you Daryl, I care about you, Tell me what is wrong, Can't you tell me what it is?" she almost begged

"You, are the last person I can tell pixie" he said, his hand touching her soft curls

"Why don't you dye it?"

"Why, and shock everyone with a new colour?"

"I dare you"

"Not tonight Daryl, I am not up to shocking anyone tonight, My head hurts, I'm so tired and all I want is to go home" she added with a sigh

"Then why don't you?"

"Walk out on my party, when I have been here only an hour. Now that would be very impolite"

"To hell with them, let me drive you home"

"And leave Beth ?" she asked with a pointed glance towards the woman, who was now openly glaring at both of them

"No thanks Daryl I will get Merle to take me" It was the wrong thing to say she saw that immediately. His eyes went from blue to a deep navy.

"Like hell you will" he growled, suddenly he bent and swung her easily up in his arms, a move so unexpected she gasped out in shock

"Close your eyes and moan" he said his tone commanding her to do as he ordered. As she did her best to ignore the tremors running through her body, at being in his arms.

"What's wrong with Carol?" Lori asked, followed by Rick, Andrea, even Merle was near him.

"Overworking. I'm driving her home she fainted, with exhaustion"

"Uh good night them " came their various replies, the girls confirming they would call her tomorrow to see how she was. He moved through the crowd and they were outside before she knew it.

"You can open your eyes now" Daryl murmured in a soft teasing voice

She did staring up at him "You are pretty strong " The words slipped out before she could stop them, embarrassing herself. He laughed which was a rare sound these days.

"I ain't over the hill honey, and nobody can call me a desk boy"

She shifted her arms around his neck feeling him stiffen as her breast brushed closer

"That was a good idea " she said with a smile

"Well nobody can say much about a woman fainting" he replied

"Oh my god" her shock clear

"What now woman?"

"What if they think I am going home with you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n Thank you for all your support on this story already, Hope you enjoy this chapter xx**

Carol was still annoyed,what if they believed she really had fainted, oh god what if they thought she was pregnant?. Daryl 's eyes swept down her slender body as he made his way towards his Ferrari and opened the door, propping her up on a lifted thigh before lowering her inside. He rarely used the car, preferring his bike, truck – that he had for years or even a horse if on the ranch.

"What the hell is wrong now?" he grumbled seeing her pale face

"What if they think I am pregnant with fainting?"

"So what if they fucking do, aren't you writers meant to be unconventional" she glared at him as he walked around the car, and got in beside her.

"Daryl think about it, who do I normally spend all my spare time with? You know they will think it is yours!"

He laughed softly as he started the car "You can name it after me too" Even though the conversation was stupid, the thought of having his baby made her feel strange, her feelings were changing what was happening to her?.

He drove in silence whilst smoking his cigarette, his eyes never leaving the road. He carried on towards her house in the countryside. Breaking the silence as he pulled into her driveway

"How's the book going?"

"slowly" she mumbled

"Did I mention they are looking into making a tv series about The dead, maybe changing it to The Walking Dead, if it continues with its popularity?" she added proud of herself. "I was so excited when I found out and I wanted to call you – but we weren't speaking"

He cut the engine and half turned to study her in the glare of the porch light, she had left on.

"I lost my temper" he said softly "Didn't mean to cut you up"

It was the closest thing she would get to an apology and she knew it, he wouldn't have made this much effort for most people.

"I really wasn't leading him on, you know do I really need to remind you of all people, how I feel about men?"

Her searched her face, "It might help if you reminded me every so often, more so when you are dressed like that"

"What this old thing?" she teased as she smoothed the slinky fabric down her body.

His eyes went toward her house, and the large tree that stood outside, he quickly changed the subject

"You need to look at getting that cut down, it's dangerous if a storm came it will fall and land in your living room. And I am damn sure I don't need to tell you it is approaching storm season"

"I will not have that beautiful tree cut down"

"Fine don't say I didn't warn ya" finishing his cigarette he stubbed it in the ashtray.

"I will send someone to get your car tomorrow, or shall I pick you up and you can fetch it"

"Why Mr Dixon is that an invitation?"

He nodded " We could go for a ride it's been awhile since you rode on the bike"

She adverted her eyes, "I don't know if I want to go near your ranch again. You seem to have this idea that all I want from life is to seduce your men"

"Stop!" His hand caught her chin and jerked her face around to his blazing eyes. "I don't want to see men pawing you" he spoke harshly

"Especially my men when they are drunk" His eyes roamed every inch of her soft body, touching her in a way they never had before. His fingers closed on her chin and his eyes darkened, full of something she did not recognise.

"I don't want any man... touching you" he breathed roughly

She stared up at his eyes tracing his face, his scruff, as his breath blew hot on her face. Her body became aware of his, it tingled at the feel of his fingers on her soft cheek and chin.

Without thought her own fingers reached out to touch his cheek. He seemed to flinch just before his hand went to catch her wrist in a tight grip, holding it away from him

"Don't do that" he said harshly "Can't you get it into your head that I don't want you to touch me?"

Her lower lip trembled, but she managed to push out a shaky laugh.

"I've got the message, Mr Dixon" she confirmed "Now if you will give me back my arm. I will gladly go away so you can get back to your whore at the party"

But he didn't let go, and his eyes just watched her

"You have been flirting with me tonight" he said quietly "Trying to make my brother Jealous Pixie?"

She felt shocked and showed it. "I don't have that kind of relationship with Merle and you damn well know it. It is the same as it is with you – we are just friends"

"Is that what you and I are?" he asked in a strange, deeper voice.

"Of course" she managed to squeak out. He was making her feel strange, Wary, Excited. Her wrist tingling in his grasp.

"Then it won't bother you if I fuck Beth,will it?" his eyes intent on her face, trying to get some sort of reaction.

Her breath caught in her throat, Daryl and Beth in bed together, her blonde hair tangling in his fingers as he brushed his mouth over her young body. With a faint cry she drew away from him, her eyes wide, her face pale..

"You maybe off sex but I'm not" he said, pushing the point home "Just because I haven't touched you, that don't mean I am a monk"

"I never thought you were Daryl" her eyes met his as he drew in an impatient breath, hearing the click of his lighter he lit another cigarette.

"You smoke too much"

"I do a lot of things too much" he growled, hate flashing through his eyes.

"Like seducing jail bait?" she asked and could have bitten her tongue off for the slip.

"Carol it would take a fucking blow torch to seduce you"

She glared at him, her eyes flashing with blue sparks. "He hurt me" she threw at him.

"You're a Dixon, What would you possibly know about woman's feelings?"

"Carol you were a virgin of course he fucking hurt you" he growled , his voice bitter.

"And because he just wanted a body, no emotions, no spirit that went with it. He hurt you. No man who cared enough about a woman would damage her that way. He left scars that haven't healed in two years. He fucking crippled you" He drew on his cigarette. "I should have killed the shit"

She blinked at him, unsure of his side, the violence the deep lazy drawl. "You didn't even know his last name" she reminded him.

"Didn't I?" One corner of his mouth curled faintly, and there was glittering triumph in his eyes "It wasn't hard to find darling. All I had to do was call in a favour"

She froze in her seat, staring at him " You... oh my god you went to see him?"

He nodded

"And?" she had to know. He blinked, smoking his cigarette quietly

"DARYL!" she was getting annoyed again. He blew out a thick cloud of smoke

"When you fall off a horse the quickest way to get over it is to get right back on again" he completely ignored her question.

She'd had enough Her fingers gripped her purse and she reached for the door handle.

"I've had all the physical involvement I want just now" she almost shouted at him "Good night!"

"Pixie!"

She stopped at the authority in his deep voice and turned to look at him.

"If I planned to fuck you, I would have done it over two years ago" he said shortly"Will you stop taking offense at every fucking thing I say?"

"I thought it was the other way around" she muttered. Her hurt eyes sort "Daryl what is happening to us?" she asked so miserable. "we have been so close, such good friends and all of a sudden it is falling apart" she reached out a hand, then quickly drew it back, after all he couldn't stand for her to touch him anymore.

"I could always talk to you, you got me Daryl. I am so scared of losing that"

"You'll always be my friend Pixie, that hasn't changed, never will" he laughed softly

"Has it never occurred to you Carol, that I don't have a hell of a lot of friends myself, male or female. Beth is proof of that. She likes expensive gifts and I am rich. She'll climb in my bed at the drop of a hat, fuck me hard, but she will always expect something in return"

"The why do it? Why encourage her?" His cigarette forgotten as he became impatient

"Why the hell does Beth bother you? Does it hurt to know that most women aren't frozen from the neck down?"

Her face blushed red. That was the second time he had made such a remark about her, and she had enough. For one second she consider slapping the taste from his mouth. Her blue eyes glittered as her hand lifted.

"Try it" he encouraged softly, something new and dangerous in his blue eyes as he caught the movement of her hand "Come on honey, try it"

She almost did, it was the first and only time she wanted to hit him, she was so damn tempted.

But the look he had was of a man who would retaliate, with the mood he was in she wasn't sure what form it would take.

Her tense body relaxed "No thanks" she said stiffly. "You're entitled to your opinion of me, I'm aware that it's gone down a few levels lately"

He took a smoke from his cigarette, studying her through hooded eyes.

"For just a minute, that cool mask you wear slipped there pixie. You wanted to hit me didn't you?"

"Yes"

"Why didn't you?"

She moved, wanting to go inside leave this weird situation for now. "because I never imagined you were the kind of man to turn the other cheek"

"I wouldn't have hit you back, if that is what you mean. Would have been good to see some fucking passion from you"

"What would you have done?" her curiosity getting the better of her

"What do you think?" he asked in a sensuous tone.

"I think it's late, I need my sleep"

"it is, shall I send Shane over around 7-00 am?" She searched his eyes, finding questions, yet no answers. He was making her nervous even scaring her.

"We'll take this slow and easy" he said softly, his eyes giving the words a different, exciting meaning.

She blushed her heart beating hard within her."Let's leave it" she commented.

"Don't be afraid of me Pixie, we have always trusted one another"

"I must be more tired than I thought, don't know what is wrong with me" she had to escape from his searching eyes

"Don't ya darlin?" she didn't want to go there not one bit, swinging her legs from the car, she turned back to him

"Thanks for the lift" shutting the door, he rolled her window down

"You gonna be ok?"

"Of course I don't need yo taking care of me, Independent I am you should know that"

"I do, and so am I, still remember you sitting up with me for two nights when I had the flu"

How she remembered, she had helped sponge him down, as he never normally got sick. It had taken both him and his cook to hold him down whilst the fever broke. She remembered the softness of his skin, the hair roughened chest as she bathed him to get the fever down. He didn't miss her reaction

"Would have done the same for you and thoroughly enjoyed myself" The thought of his hands touching her the way she touched him, made her go weak in the knees,

"Go home Daryl" she started towards the house

"Seven in the morning don't ya forget"

She turned round and gave him the finger, as she walked into her house, hearing him gun the car down the driveway.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Even though Daryl is younger than Carol, she is very naïve when it comes to men. Daryl is confident in that department, Thank you for all your support on this xx

Daryl's ranch was large, even though his main source of income was oil, this place was his hobby, A place to relax let off steam. They rode along the boundaries as he checked the fences, she noticed the difference in him when he was here. The more laid back approach he had, from his denim and boots to his battered hat he wore around the ranch, a far cry from the well dressed man who drove her home last night.

"You eyeing me up again Pixie" he observed her in the mirror, his cigarette in his mouth, he stopped the bike, allowing her to dismount, and take in the sun,

"I was thinking how different you are here" she admitted shyly to him.

His eyes ran over her slender body, in tight-fitting jeans and a short-sleeved green blouse. He had his denim shirt rolled up, the sun was up yet it was still cool.

"I like you in green" he said as he turned his gaze to the mountains.

"They say it's a restful colour" she smiled at him

"just what I need, didn't get much sleep"

She stared at him, smile fading, she turned away and looked out to the valley. She felt like getting on his bike and riding him over. Damned arrogant man, flinging his one-night stand in her face, he hadn't missed the change in her body language

"What the hell's the matter with you?" he growled

"Nothing, just forget it"

"No I fucking won't now answer me"

She flashed him a glance before walking off, then she turned it into a run, knowing he would never chase her down. But he was right beside her , his eyes biting into hers, and all at once he pushed her, causing her to falter and finally stop, near the meadow at the bottom of his field

"Spoil sport I was having fun"

"You could have broken your damn neck running on this uneven ground" he replied, paling a little at the thought.

"What the hell has gotten into you Carol?"

"Don't shout at me" she defended, it was getting her down this constant bickering between them.

"I'm not shouting!" His eyes narrowed and he drew in an annoyed breath "I could beat the shit out of ya, when you do crazy things like this Carol, I swear to God..." He glared down at her, his mouth a thin line, his eyes blazing. His hands gripping her shoulders, painfully and he shook her roughly.

"Daryl!" she burst out shocked" I was just running, I've done it many a time here"

His blue eyes stared into hers and suddenly the world tilted around her, as she looked at him, her hands were pressing against the front of his shirt, where it was casually unbuttoned, she moved slightly and her fingers connected with warm, damp skin. Daryl flinched at the light contact,sensing his skittishness , she moved her hands on purpose, under the edges of his shirt and ran them delicately across his chest, her lips parting as she felt him tensing, the sudden thunder of his heart under them.

His eyes blazed down at her, his fingers tightening painfully in her shoulders, his body tenses. Carol had never seen Daryl out of control, she had never seen him anything but in perfect command of himself. He looked as if he was going to explode, and the dangerous game she knew she was playing excited her. She moved closer, as her palms now flattened against his at once he caught her wrists and jerked them away. "That's enough" he growled harshly

"What the fuck has gotten into you?"whilst Carol tried to figure that out, the sound of an approaching vehicle on the outer road, near the fence diverted his thoughts from her.

"Oh fuck another lost tourist" he mumbled, it had happened a little too often for his damn liking ,more so lately.

"Hi can you tell me if we are heading the right way to Atlanta?" the women seemed nice enough, but Daryl wasn't in the mood for any shit today

"Yeah if you plan on cutting across the field. This is Dixon's Ranch" his hand moved up to cover his eyes

"It is?" now the young woman seemed interested and her eyes widen, Here we go again he thought.

"This is Dixon's Ranch, as in belonging to the Dixon Brother's?" she asked her lashes fluttering.

Daryl realised she had no damn clue who he really was "Yeah you heard of them?"

"Gosh yes, that young one is one of the richest men this side of Atlanta, and so damn handsome too from what I hear"

Tilting his head back, he looked her up and down, Carol just watched seeing how this one would pan out. Daryl enjoyed the odd prank on the unsuspecting person, she hoped he would come through, It was a side of him he rarely showed

"Don't suppose he is around is he? Wouldn't mind getting to know him, if you know what I mean"

"Well ma'am he is a hard man to get hold off, Most likely he is out with his latest whore, makes me do all the work while he lives up to that playboy reputation of his" Carol actually had to turn away before she lost the plot, as Daryl looked at the woman with disgust.

"So you are one of his ranch hands?"

"Yes ma'am he works me damn hard, and he never pays me wages"

"You should sue him, here take my card I work in the law system. No boss should get away with that shit, making a young man like you work hard in this weather, and I thought he was so nice"Daryl smirked as she turned around to grab her purse

"Well I do owe him a lot of money so I guess that is why he don't pay me" Carol dug her fingers in her palm, trying her best not to laugh as the young woman took every word in.

"What on earth can you owe him money for?"

"Our gambling debts, all his ranch hands owe him, you see that bastard gets us drunk, then sucks us dry off our money. I think I only owe him around ten thousand dollars, which is better than the others"

"Oh my god, is that man right in the head? You need to call me Monday I will sort it out for you"

"It could be worse I guess, he could make me lie more to the media, you know, not tell them about his kids he keeps hidden" The woman started to laugh, tears ran down her face as she doubled over.

"Thank you Mr Dixon for the in-depth profile, I will make sure next time I hear or read something about you, I will be one of the very few who know what a good sense of humour you have"

"Well I thought I was doing ok. But thank you for your card I could always do with someone in the law profession, you never know now a days and it is Daryl, Mr Dixon makes me feel old and I ain't ready to retire just yet"

"You mister are way to young, Thanks again for the entertainment Now which was to Atlanta sweetie" Daryl pointed her in the right direction, it had been awhile since he had allowed others to see his other side, the one he use to keep hidden, except from Carol.

"That was plain evil Daryl"

"So, made ya smile didn't it"

He leaned on the fence watching the car swing onto the other road heading the right direction, lighting up another cigarette,. Carol stood next to him, watching him taking him in, it felt like she had her good friend back, he looked so relaxed.

"What you memorizing me inch by inch" he spoke without looking at her

"I was thinking, a woman is allowed you know"

"Yeah what about the next chapter in your book?"

"Got a lot to do, need to make a new hero"

"Ya I bet ya fans would just love that, think they are already stuck on that damn cross-bow carrying freak. I mean come on who the fuck kills, zombies with a damn arrow?"

"You would surprised how many people believe in him"

"Yeah noticed ya hero had some familiar characteristics"

She felt herself blush as she remembered exactly what her hero looked like, he was standing right next to her, never in her wildest dreams did she think he would pay notice to her book, or even realise he was in it.

"What you going to sue me?" she mocked as she shot him a glance

"Nah too flattered to sue ya" he ran his eyes up and down her body

"Yeah his fucking partner sounded a lot like you pixie" he remarked as he continued to smoke.

"Did she?" shit she had so not thought about that.

"Why did you run from me before? Was it what I said about not sleeping? You think I spent the night with Beth?" Damn he had read her so well, what had she expected after two years.

"No...I just fancied a run"

"Really?" he reached out tucking a finger inside the v-neck of her top, pulling her closer. His finger traced the slop of her breasts under the thin fabric. He had no idea the spell he had over her. She suddenly remembered she had no bra and judging by the look on his face, he had just found out.

His eyes moved back up to hers, as she tried to back away, yet his other hand caught her at her back pulling her closer forcing her body against his powerful one.

"Oh no you don't Pixie" he murmured as his hand spread out to her throat

"Daryl, what are you doing?" she almost squeaked out, not recognising her own voice.

"What the fuck do ya think I am doing woman?. I'm making a pass at ya."

Her body trembled as if he had stripped her naked, the heat flooding through her veins. She was frightened, yet excited as he stroked her naked skin

"You've never touched me before" How she didn't want him to stop either.

"You've never wanted me to" he reminded her, as his hands slid down her body to her ass, pressing his hips into hers. "At least not until last night"

"I didn't, I never" she protested

"You were so jealous of Beth, you could hardly contain it" even as he spoke he bent his head, letting her feel his lips on hers for the first time. His scruff tickled and his lips rough as he forced her to open up to him, His tongue sliding in teasing hers, as his hands moved up, sliding under her blouse, to caress the softness of her back.

She gasped in pleasure, it was wonderful to be doing this in daylight, being kissed so passionately by him

"Kiss me back baby" he moaned against her lips, "You wanted to touch be before, do it now. Stop holding back, damn it, fucking touch me"

For some reason the words were like a jug of cold water being thrown over her. She looked into his eyes seeing the barley leashed hunger, shaking her head as if to clear it

"No" she whispered, surprising herself, her mouth hurt from the pressure he had used. "Please No Daryl we are just...friends" He took her hand and placed it against the beating of his heart, breathing heavily as he watched her face.

"Feel what you do to me" then he moved it lower letting her feel his erection, which was hard and heavy behind his zipper" Feel what you have always done to me. Just Friends? Like fucking hell, we are"

"No" she dragged herself from his arms her eyes wild as she tried to escape him

"It can't happen, I won't let it happen"

"Too late pixie it already has" With a mingle cry of shock and outrage she turned to his bike, noticing the keys still in it. He was the only man she ever trusted, what he was now offering was too sudden, too soon. Why Now?. Without thought she jumped on starting it up, she left in a cloud of dust hearing him roaring her name. She knew he would make her suffer, when he caught her, for now she had to escape. Not missing the words he shouted at her

"You can run pixie but it's too damn late for both of us"


	4. Chapter 4

Carol walked around in a daze for most of the day, wondering about the change in her relationship with Daryl. She was more confused about her reactions to him, even Ed who she thought she loved, never made her feel so hungry, needy for him. She actually thought she was frigid after their brief disastrous affair, immune even to men

She thought about Ed, how it had all started, he had bumped into her in the street literally knocking her to the floor, he was so apologetic and upset that he had hurt her. After a meal and drinks they found they had a lot in common, both writers, she had not thought twice when he asked her out on a date for the following evening. Carol had always been wary of men, her mother had brought her up not to trust them, making Carol one of the oldest damn virgins in the world, then. before Ed took it.

She laughed, as for some reason Merle's face appeared in her mind, she had met him through work, almost 15 years ago, and been good friends ever since, they were so unlike each other, but clicked straight away. Then there was Daryl, he had lived with his pa when there mum died in a house fire, she had heard rumours his dad abused him, but nothing concrete, even Merle never spoke of it. He disappeared for a while finally turning up in Merle's life about 5 years ago, no one knew where he had been, what he had done, or seen. Merle never asked, he was just glad to have his lil brother by his side again.

Carol met Daryl after he almost knocked her down one dark evening in a downpour. She had crossed the road in town, well running away from what Ed had just confessed to her, not seeing what was in front of her, she ran into his path. The only sound was of screaming breaks. And a tall angry man climbed out of the truck, that was her first introduction to Daryl had ripped into her that night, whilst in mid flow of his anger, he had carefully picked her up from the floor, and laid her down in his truck. He had taken her home with him, to the penthouse apartment he had in town. Daryl had given her dry clothes. Made her black coffee and walked her until her legs ached, putting her to bed in the guest room. It was the beginning of a strange and beautiful friendship and the instant connection they felt, never stopped, the same as with Merle. It was a Dixon thing,with Daryl it had gotten to the point where he would start a sentence and she would finish it.

Her thoughts went over her behaviour last night, he was right when he sad she was jealous of Beth, and she had flirted harder than ever with Daryl. Over the years she had known him she became curious more than once what he would be like to kiss, to be held by him. Now she knew, after this morning, boy did she know. He was more selective recently as if his play boy image was getting to him. The media had gone wild over the turn around, going as far to say he had finally met someone special to settle down with, and where children on the cards?. All speculation of course, Daryl's life was private when it came to it, he only shared it with Carol. But there was a lot he kept from her to. She wanted to ask him about his childhood, his marriage then thought better of it, after all it really was none of her business.

The phone rang suddenly and she jumped to answer it, wondering if it would be Daryl. Was he already after her?

"Hello?" she whispered a loud chuckle came over the phone – no it wasn't him, so why did she feel so disappointed

"Ya sound different honey you ok?" Merle asked

"Yeah, how are you?" she answered recovering quickly

"Oh, I am just fine sweetheart, you aren't though, ya have my brother pissed as hell here. He beat the shit out of the wall, and worst ya took his damn bike. Hell Carol what is going on?" Had he hurt himself was the first question she almost asked, then stopped herself,looking out of the window, she hadn't even noticed the rain falling,as it streamed down the window panes

"He annoyed me, so I took off"

"What did he do honey that was so bad? I mean you and lil brother get on so well"

"Nothing Merle just a big misunderstanding, can we leave it at that please" her head was starting to hurt, she could feel the tension behind her eyes.

"Ok if you say so, but there is something going on here. I ain't even seen that boy as pissed as he is with anyone. But to aim it at you, ok never mind I will stop asking, why don't you join me for lunch I will pick you up in around an hour. We can go to that restaurant you like along the main drag"

"You Merle have a way with words, it will be a pleasure to join you" saying their byes she hung up, to get changed into warmer clothing. She knew Daryl hated the closeness that she and Merle had, this would piss him off more, she didn't care he didn't own her.

The skies were darker and the rain heavier when Merle picked her up, slipping into the truck she shook the rain from her hair.

"Thanks for this Merle, I need to get out of my thoughts" He moved the car into the slow-moving traffic and headed towards the restaurant, the lightning striking through the dark sky. It was a bad storm, she jumped when the first boom of thunder shattered the quietness of the car.

"It's ok sweetie, just a storm. Ya know it's that time of year" Merle held her hand, he knew her fear of storms, it steamed from her childhood. Parking the car in the covered spaces near the restaurant, he helped her out.

* * *

A week had passed since that kiss with Daryl, and no contact made, had he really took it that she no longer wanted to know him. She tried to focus as much as she could on the added pages she had completed, yet it kept going back to him, how it felt to touch him, be in his arms. This couldn't go on, walking to the phone she dialed the ranch, hearing the line connected she waited

"Hello" surprised to hear Merle answer

"Hi Merle how's things?" she had only spoken to him half an hour ago.

"Now sugar, I know damn well ya ain't calling me. Wanna know how lil brother is?" How well he read her, she almost hung up

"You know me Merle"

"He's out helping in the field with the hay"

"What? That man hates that job" she could just imagine him sweaty, his muscles straining in his arms as he moved each bale. Her body reacted against her will and a soft gasp came from her mouth

"I know, but ya pissed him off bad Carol real bad"

"How is his mood?" she knew how dark he could get, but with him doing that job, did she really need to know the extent of it

" Black is an understatement darling, why don't you come on out here see if ya can change it for him?"

"Even I know better than to leave well alone when he is like that"

"Sugar you got him in this mood and you know damn well ya the only one who could get him out of it. Come on it will be good to see ya haven't seen ya for a week. Think ya avoiding me to"

"Ok, I will, guess I can bring his bike over, seeing as he hasn't picked it up yet"

"That's my girl, see ya in a while" Carol started at the phone, wondering what she had just agreed to. She stopped by the store on her way over, grabbing some cold beers to slide in her rucksack, knowing the men they would be thirsty with all the hard work, the sun was beating down, yes the beers would be a great ice breaker or so she hoped.

* * *

When she approached the field the men were working in, she could see them tossing the bales of hay in the trucks. The clouds were coming in, signalling rain was due, the job needed finishing and the hay in before the heavens opened. Parking the bike, she walked over glad there were only six men, she had enough beer for a bottle each.

Daryl didn't see her at first, when he did he made a bee line in her direction. He had his sleeveless leather vest on, his hair-matted chest and flat stomach slick with sweat. His hat jammed down on his head, to cover his eyes. He was peeling of his thick work gloves as he came towards her, his face almost as dark as the storm clouds in the sky. He sat down on his bike, his jean-cald legs on either side. The scent of hay and all him filled her nostrils

"Hi" she said nervously, feeling so shy of him.

"Hi yourself" he said as he rested his arms on the handlebars of his bike "What are you doing here?"

Her thoughts going on how it felt to be kissed by him, the feel of his lips on her sensitive skin, the desire she saw in his eyes.

"I brought some refreshment" his mouth twitched and he studied her smiling face, as if he hadn't seen it for years.

"Really? It's damn hot out here" he removed his hat, wiping his forearm over his brow. His hair soaked from sweat.

"Do you want one?" she asked reaching for the frosted bottle

"No, I don't want a beer" he spoke softly "Not yet, You don't like the taste of it do you?"

She shook her head at the strange question. Feeling oddly breathless at the glowing darkness in his were hidden from his work hands in a corner of the field, dropping his hat to the floor, he leaned closer to her, his eyes focused on her soft lips

"I'm going to kiss you first" his hand slipped around her neck pulling her to him "It's all I have thought about for days!" Her fingers moved into his damp hair of their own accord, their lips a hair breath away from each others.

"I thought... you'd be angry" she whispered to him

"Enough talk, open your mouth for me" he said as his lips parted to take hers. She felt the kiss deep within her, like a bolt of electric running through her. She moaned into his mouth, as she moved closer.

"You fucking wanted it as much as I did didn't ya?" he almost growled at her. He crushed her mouth under his again, his tongue darting possessive in her mouth, his hands pulling her body tighter to his, feeling the brush of his scruff as his mouth moved with ability against hers. His fingers trailed down her throat to her breast, outlined in the yellow blouse she had on. He traced the low neckline with a caressing touch that caused her to dig her fingernails into him. His mouth brushed at hers softly, teasing, his knuckles skimming the soft skin exposed by her neckline, barely touching, yet tormenting her until she arched toward him, with a faint cry that was muffled under his hungry mouth.

"I can't touch you like this" he whispered against her bruised lips "Not in front of my staff. Is that what you want Pixie, to feel my hands on you under your top, against your bare skin?"

"Daryl!" she cried out burying her face in his throat. Her hands moved down his chest helplessly touching him, loving the fact he was letting her. She felt soaking for this man, would let him do what he wanted here in front of everyone. He held her closer, as they both tried to get control of their emotions.

"I shouldn't have done that" he whispered in her ear "We both need each other too damn much. Carol I hurt so bad baby, you got me on fire for you"

She looked at him stunned never would she have expected that, seeing the raw need in his eyes, "I missed you"

"I know I missed ya too" he brushed his fingers through her short hair "Thought i'd fucked it all up, scared ya off for good. I didn't know what the hell to do about it!.Her fingers slid along his soft mouth, feeling his scruff, loving that she could touch him so openly

"If ya don't like it I can shave it off"

"No never , it is you".He kissed her hungrily, his hands running down her denim covered legs

"You've got gorgeous legs pixie, would be nice to see them in a short skirt"

"You pervert"

"So I can't help it if I find ya sexy"

"So are you" she whispered her fingers now in his hair

"Remembered that from sponging me down?"

"Yes" her words came out on a soft breath

"Well, that's a surprise, didn't think ya noticed I had a body"

"How can I not" her eyes were dreamy, still not quiet believing this was happening

"Kiss me" he mumbled bending towards her, his mouth brushing hers, as she placed her arms around his neck, her eyes closing as he crushed her mouth to his, roughly. He finally moved back from her

"Can I take ya out tonight?"Her face lit up, he wanted to take her out, little Carol.

"I would love to"

"I'll pick ya up at six, we will go where you want. Could even have dinner at my apartment in town then do the bars?" she nodded as he leaned forward kissing her some more.

"Oh and pixie never take my bike again or me and you will have words" slapping her ass, he walked towards his men beers under his arm

"How do I get home then?"

"I will let you borrow if you ask nicely?" without thought she ran up to him , her hand going inside his vest, stroking along his taut stomach, His sucked his breath in, her hands felt so good on his skin, so damn good.

"Yeah ya can borrow it, now go before I changed my mind and fuck ya where ya stand"Carol looked at him shocked, did she really effect him that way?

"Pixie if ya moved ya hand a little lower ya would know I am more than ready to take you. So if you don't want to put on a show for my work hands then leave NOW!"


	5. Chapter 5

The meal had been lovely, it helped that Daryl was so attentive to her, asking about her book, how things were. It was like what had happened recently never went on, this was her old Daryl, her friend. He smoked his cigarette silently as they stood on the patio area of the bar.

"Like ya outfit. It suits ya" he hadn't said much when he first saw her that evening, only because he was trying to stop his erection from bursting through his pants. She did look stunning, hell for her age she still had the figure of a younger woman, and the dress she had chosen tonight hugged it tightly. In a deep purple, it tied at the neck, leaving her shoulders bare, stopping just above her knees. Then his eyes drifted further down to the fuck me heels as he liked to call them, they helped define her shapely legs, which to be honest he wanted wrapped round his waist tight as he drove into her.

"Thank you, Mr Dixon, you scrub up well yourself" she had always loved him in cream or white shirt, but tonight he had chosen black, it was tight fitting and showed his muscles off, with the short sleeves, his silver watch always attached to his wrist, teamed with black pants and shoes.

"Glad you approve pixie" he drug on his cigarette, his eyes now on hers

"Yeah there's a brunette over by the bar think she more than approves. She hasn't taken her eyes off you since we walked in"

"Oh" he raised his eyebrow as if interested "Ya have to point her out to me than won't you?"

"No fucking way" she said with pure venom and jealousy, damn he had done it again, turning towards the bar, she needed a refill

"I think I will go get another drink" He moved in front of her, his hand catching her chin forcing her eyes to look into his.

"Possessive of me. I like it" his voice going a little lower.

"Oh come on Daryl I have no hold over you, remember you don't like me getting close"

"Darlin you can come as close as you want to me, and you know it. I would never push you away" she turned away, thoughts of how far away they had been all week coming in

"You have done that for weeks now, pushing me away" His muscle twitched in his cheek

"You have no fucking idea why do you?"

She looked away as she remembered what had happened earlier in the field, their relationship was changing, he was no longer just her friend. She wanted him with a passion unknown to her, she ached for his hands on her naked skin, his eyes to eat her up alive. She was barely aware of people moving around them, the buzz of their conversations drifting away as her eyes locked on Daryl's, the cigarette now forgotten in his hand, as she waited for what she had no idea.

"That's it look at ME!" he wanted her to see him and only him

"Er well you are handsome to look at"

"That ain't what I meant and you fucking know it woman" He pointed his finger at her, making his words hit home" You are starting to see me as your lover, aren't you?"

"No" she couldn't say anything other to him.

"Bullshit, you never touch anyone like you do me. You know what forget it" he pushed past her to the bar, whilst she stood wondering what had happened.

"M sorry" she hadn't even known he was back, her thoughts somewhere else, taking the wine glass he offered her. He looked at her with that slight smirk of his, one he seemed to have only for her

"Did you get her number?" why did she have to sound so bitchy, he had apologised, he had come back, yet her mouth ran off on her yet again.

"Whose?" he looked around confused, what was she on about now.

"The brunette at the bar who has burned holes into me, since we got here."

"Not interested" she laughed at him as she sipped her wine

"Yeah sure Daryl Dixon one of the well-known play boys, loaded with money can have any girl he wants. Oh yes and let's not forget he will pay for it, whether that being women or industries"

"Carol, enough"

"What touch a nerve" the wine was loosening her tongue, as she continued, not seeing the change in his body language.

"You know one day you will die then who gets your oil Dixon?"

"Well I guess I will have to have children, pass it down. Carol where the hell is this coming from" she didn't know herself but she had to push it.

"You going to pay for that too? Pat a woman to marry you have your children?"

"FUCK NO" then realising where they were, he calmed his voice down " A child should be made through love, not classed as a business in which I pay for it"

"Daryl you old romantic, who would have guessed you could be like that"

"You ever considered children pixie?" that stopped her in her tracks the blush appearing over her cheeks, yes she had, with him, but no way would she admit that

"No, I am too old"

"What? you are 40 woman not too old at all"

"It's the commitment isn't it? You could have the child and love it, but the other part you could not commit to"

"Daryl you know me so well" th sarcasm clear in her voice.

"Not as well as I want to, you really afraid of sex?" he asked as he moved her more into a corner of the bar,

"Afraid, I don't know ,tried it once and it was a harsh introduction" his question had shocked her, so much she almost gulped down the rest of her wine.

"He must have hurt you a lot pixie" his finger ghosting down her face.

"He had no idea I was a virgin until he was past the point of caring" how she hated the memory and now it was being brought back up "Fell in love for the first time in my life stupid me"

"Are you planning to live the rest of your life alone?"

"Why not Daryl you are" she leaned back on the wall, they were hidden from view

"Not all the time" he said meaningfully

"Well I don;'t think I am up to casual affairs, to cure my physical urges" Carol glared at him. Why could he not leave this damn conversation alone.

"What if it was someone you cared about, who cared about you?" he asked softly

"I don't know" she looked down to the floor, not seeing him move closer, his hand lifting her face to his

"What about if it was with me?" his voice going deeper, almost velvet like as it washed over her. She looked at him as if he had gone mad, pushing away, she placed her now empty glass on the bar

"Let's try another place" he followed her out, catching her within his arms moving her to a quieter area.

"You look embarrassed, all I asked you was if you have ever thought about making love with me?" her face paled

"I guess that answered that question come on let's find somewhere else" He lit his cigarette as he moved them down the walkway. His hand on her back,

"I'm sorry I just didn't expect you to proposition me like that" he pulled her into a doorway, away from the evening crowd

"I wasn't aware I had" though the tone in his voice spelt trouble

"What would you call it then?"

"A straight forward question. All I want to know is if you have ever thought of me as your lover?"

"Why?"

He leaned towards her as he put his cigarette out. "because we can't go back, I told you that and I meant it. Now that I have tasted your sweetness Pixie I want more, and you are far from immune to it"

"Please don't rush me"

"For fuck's sake rush you, hell woman you've had two years"

"I will not be another one of your notches, your little toys you fuck and leave" he leaned closer to her, the heat from his body almost scorching her

"What makes you think you would be?"

"No Daryl I will not be possessed by you, like you do to everything else you touch"

"I want to own you, fuck you, make love to you"

"Hush people will hear"

"We are in a doorway pixie, no one gives a fuck what we are doing. I could be inside you right now,and they still wouldn't notice"

"Is that what you had planned tonight to take me home and have me"

"Yes" was all he said as his lips met hers.


	6. Chapter 6

The kiss almost took her under he knew how to play her body, yet she couldn't do it, pushing at his chest, she finally got him away from her.

"I want to go home, this is not happening" He caught her by the shoulders, placing her in front of him, his eyes searching her face.

"Baby I know I am going to fast for ya"

She laughed nervously, it was more than too fast, she had no idea he had the same feelings for her, why could she not just let him take her, make love to her as he wanted. She almost moved back into his arms, when she saw that tilt of his lips, then Beth's face appeared in her mind. No she couldn't do this, he had slept with her, he had confessed it, to go from the child to her, so quickly felt wrong.

"I bet this feels strange to you" she spoke suddenly

"What?"

"A female turning you down. Trying her best to get the hell away from you" he wanted to protest, but it was true, he had never had this much trouble, was that why he chased her so hard?

"Normally have them begging on their knees for a roll in my bed" he smirked, the mood now changing

"Well I am not one of those women, who would ever beg you Mr Dixon"

"Yeah but I bet ya climb into my brother's bed without a second thought wouldn't you?"

How she ached to hit him, why was he even bringing Merle into this, she would never dream of starting anything with him. It just wasn't what their relationship was about, he was more like her brother. Her hand itched yet again to smack the words from his mouth, Daryl had not missed the twitching of her clenched fists

"Ignore me I'm fucking hard as a rock and nasty with it" he moved past her, his body scorching, she could feel the heat radiating from him.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking ya home like ya fucking asked" she felt let down, why? She had been the one to stop him, had she hoped he would force her, take her without thought to her feelings, Is that what she thought of the younger Dixon?. Her head was aching, her thoughts crazy, following him, she let him open the door to his vehicle. Getting in the other side, he pushed the pedal hard shooting them towards the road, heading as fast as he could. Carol knew she had upset him, pushing him away like that, but she just wasn't ready, Daryl was not aware but Ed had hurt her, there were marks he had left, not just emotionally but physically too,which she knew was not normal for people in love to do. Her hand went to her chest, there were two knife marks on both breasts. If Daryl knew or even Merle she knew that Ed's days would be numbered and she could not allow a child to grow up without its daddy. No matter how much she ached for Daryl, she just couldn't allow him to see the scars. So lost in her thoughts she never realised where he was heading, surprised when he pulled into the ranch

"Why have you brought me here?" she looked at him, once he stopped the car

"Merle's due back in an hour, thought you would like to see him, ya know..."

"You bastard" was all she said as she opened the car door, how could he be so evil, she had thought they had a nice evening and now he fucked it up, with his stupid accusations.

"What's wrong Carol, upset that I am telling the truth. You don't fucking want me, so it must be Merle you want in your bed" he had come at her raging, frustrated, his face red with anger, his finger-pointing in her face, then it happened the one thing she had tried to stop herself from doing, she lost complete control and slapped his face. Daryl didn't think twice, pulling her to him he took her lips in a hard kiss, biting on the softness drawing blood, he could taste it and he no longer cared., she had pushed him, his control was going.

"Ya like a fucking drug woman" he mumbled into her neck, sucking hard, enough to leave a mark, then he bent suddenly and lifted her into his arms, heading towards the door.

"Please be gentle" was all she said , as he opened the front door, it had all come down to this, he was making her his.

"Truth pixie, I ain't up to much too fucking exhausted, it's been a long time for me a hell of a long time, a little making out is all I am capable of" he was weary, bone tired, they had worked hard in the field, and it was finally catching up with him. He took her towards the sofa in his open spaced living room.

"Carol, we do this and there is no going back to the way we were before, I won't force you, but the platonic relationship we had is never coming back"

"I gathered that" she admitted in defeat, letting her head fall on the sofa, she stretched like a contented cat, the lines of her body showing clearly within the fabric of her dress, as she arched slightly

"Fuck don't do that" he growled out as his breath left him, fighting hard to keep in control of his body.

"Why?" she asked through half-closed eyes

"You know why you fucking bitch" he growled as he bent his head, and she felt the hunger in his kiss, her arms reached up to hold him while he bit at her lips not caring if he hurt her. His fingers trailed down her throat as he kissed her again, his tongue deeper, teasing, She tensed when she felt his fingers at the neckline of her dress, yet they went no further, just tormented with a little pressure, causing her body to arch and a moan to escape her lips.

"Something wrong pixie?" his tone of voice, telling her knew damn well what was wrong. She buried her head in his neck, her body craving him.

"Please...god Daryl"

"Like this Pixie, is this what ya want?" he asked as his fingers slid down over her covered breast.

She stiffened, trembling as need washed through her. Her nails not biting through his shirt on his shoulders, he eyes shutting as the wave of pleasure ran through her.

"Look at me..." she slowly opened her eyes, to see the naked desire in his.

"Wow, it's like hot lava running through me"

"Is that what it feels like?" catching one of her hands, he laid it against his shirt " Touch me Pixie, let me show you what it does to me"

Her fingers fumbled with the buttons, until she had his shirt open all the way to his leather belt. Her eyes feasting on his hard muscles, toned stomach

"Fucking touch me" he breathed pressing both her hand against his warmth

She looked up into his hooded eyes, as she slowly traced down his body, feeling him tremble within her arms, her eyes opening wide in surprise

"shocked baby?" he asked , pressing her hands closer as he bent to take her lips again. "This is how you feel isn't it?. You make me fucking crazy for you woman I ached to slide into your warmth. Was it ever like this with that bastard?"

"No never, he hurt me Daryl he hurt me so bad" He moved away from her, it hurt to do so, but he was able to control his raging desire

"Don't, I hate to see you like this, I wish your first time was with me. I'd have pleasure you beyond believe" he stood next to the sofa looking down at her aroused body,

"I wish you had been too" she whispered, no longer afraid of telling him how she felt.

"Tonight I take you home, I need hours to pleasure you pixie, fucking hours, but not tonight, I am dead on my feet and I have a flight I need to catch in the morning" she smiled at him bringing him to his knees. He moved to the sofa, and pressed his length against her body, as he kissed her, his hard erection against her thigh, he ached so bad

"You want me badly don't you?"

"I can handle it" he said, yet she could see the strain on his face, felt it in the trembling of his body.

"Are you really too tired?" his body thrust hard into hers, at her words.

"Fuck baby, I want to make love to you, this isn't a quick fuck" he couldn't stop his hips from thrusting again, as she allowed him to nestle further between her legs. He had to have her, pulling her into his arms he guided her up to his bedroom. She knew what was going to happen, she wanted this as much as he did. Locating the light, he switched it on, bathing the room in a dimness, her hand went over his, casting them back into darkness

"I feel nervous, tonight if I allow you to take my body, make me yours, then we do it in the darkness"

"I want to see every inch of you, have you photographed in my mind" why would she want to hide her body?, he thought.

"Please Daryl, just for tonight" she reached up to kiss him, his hands pulling her closer to him, breaking the kiss, he kicked the door shut

"Just for tonight" he whispered against her lips, moving her towards the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

He ached to see her naked form in the dimness of the light, yet he had promised her he would keep this lights off, he could have kicked himself, for over two years he had been patient, waiting on the side line praying that she would one day see him as a man. Want him inside her as much as he ached to be, and now the moment had come and it was in the fucking dark. Next time though. He would not allow her to hide her beauty. Moving them to the bed, his lips sliding down the side of her neck, to lightly bit the skin, at her collarbone

"I want to mark you, Make them all see you belong to me. You are MINE!"

"Do it then" her head moved back, arching her aroused body into his, feeling how hard he was., she was his to control, after fighting for so long, it all came down to this, him making her his. Daryl was burning up, as it was, but to have her offer her neck so he could mark her had him harder than he had ever been in his life.

"You mine baby?" his words coming out deeper that she was use to

"Yes" she softly whispered, loving the feel of his lips ghosting down her neck, his hands now moving to the small button that held her dress together.

"who owns you baby? Who do you belong to?" He had never used such possessive words before, yet his pixie had him that way. He wanted to own her completely.

"You" came out on a soft moan

"WHO?"

"YOU! YOU FUCKING OWN ME DARYL DIXON" with that he lost control, throwing her down on the bed he followed her, his mouth sucking hard on her neck, his teeth scraping the skin, then he bit, he couldn't stop himself, he was in heaven between her legs. Removing her dress, well ripping it from her body, he finally got to touch her skin. Carol struggled with the buttons on his shirt, her fingers clumsy. All she wanted was him naked, feel his skin under her fingers, he had worked her up and now he would pay. Her hands drift down his stomach, flicking his nipples, as she went, causing him to moan in ecstasy. His teeth sinking into the softness of her skin as his hips bucked into hers.

"God Dixon will you stop putting fucking belts on they are damn hard to get off" Daryl laughed as he helped her, taking in her naked body, he felt guilty that her dress was now a ripped mess on the floor by their feet. God she was so hot he wanted to fuck her. Turning them he pushed her harder down in to the mattress on the bed, his mouth covering hers as his hands slid down her curves. Touching her silky smooth skin, soon his mouth and tongue followed, down he went till he was on his knees at her feet.

"You look good down there Daryl, where you belllllll" Daryl's mouth had found it's destination, sucking on her clit, his tongue thrust deep inside her folds. Loving that he made her stop, smirking when her hands grabbed his hair, almost ripping it out at the roots. He continued his playing, she was going to come hard and fast, he would make damn sure of it. Moving his hand to her breasts, he pinched her nipple, making her moan, he loved the sound, it was him, HIM that was making her moan like that, and he felt on cloud fucking nine.

"God, Daryl, if I …" again he used his tongue, his teeth, sucking her into his mouth he could taste her juices. Yes his baby was close, moving his hand down he pushed two fingers in deep moving them in and out whilst he continued to suck her. Her whole body was convulsing , another flick and she went over, her juices running into his mouth as she screamed his name out. Carol almost passed out with the pleasure, god that was so fucking good, she never knew it could be like that. What had she expected with a tongue like his, she was damn sure that would be getting into a lot of other places before this was over. Daryl raised himself back up, shrugging his pants and boxers off, he slowly climbed on the bed, crawling up her body, nipping and licking, tasting the sweat now cooling on her skin. Reaching to her mouth he took it again, letting her taste herself on his tongue. Pulling back he looked down at her with such love and desire in his eyes. Her hands pushed through his hair, watching all the emotions going over his features, as he slowly entered her body. The light's from the ranch shining in the room, light enough to see her face, dark enough that he never saw the marks on her breasts, he had not even noticed, that she moved him away from them when he got to close, so caught up was he in having her under him.

"You ok there darlin" she flinched a little, Daryl knew he was big, so took his time with her, she was so small, and delicate, plus it had been so long since she had a man between her legs,there was no way he was making her suffer, just so he could come.

"God Dixon you are fucking big" smiling he entered a bit more, god she was so fucking tight, so wet and warm, it felt so good,. Shit he couldn't help himself, thrusting in, he filled her to the hilt. Her body jumped, with the quickness, then slowly relaxed.

"I'm sorry baby, I couldn't help" reaching up she pulled his face to hers, whispering that it was ok, kissing him gently.

When Daryl felt her body take him completely, he moved, feeling her move with him, he set the pace, telling her how good it was to be inside her, how much he wanted her, ached for her. Thrusting harder, Carol met his thrusts. Both so close, feeling the other, neither believing this was really happening.

"Baby I'm close" Daryl's breathing quickened as he bit her neck, leaving another mark, she was his and he was branding her, he had too.

"Oh god" her nails scratched down his back, drawing blood, the ecstasy she felt was wonderful.

"Pixie, come with me" one more thrust and Daryl came spilling his seed deep inside her, Carol followed him. Both screaming the others name, then they finally collapsed in each others arms, sweaty and shaking. Daryl moved himself up on shaky arms, his cock still inside her, his lips brushed her cheek, her lips

"Thank you, for trusting me enough to allow me to make love to you"

Carol felt surprised, had he just told her they had made love?, No it was only because of the situation they were in, he didn't mean it. She was now just another notch on his bedpost, who he would tire of easily. Kissing her deeply he couldn't believe it, at last he had her, she was his. His body reacted as he took her again, this time slow, learning her body, memorizing it. He poured all his love and feelings into making love to her. Carol wept at how good it felt, for hours they pleasured each other, until they were well and truly sated, Setting the alarm to leave early for his flight Daryl pulled her into his arms, content to hold her, as they both fell into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

It was late morning when Carol's cab turned into her street, Daryl had left early that morning, after making love to her slow and easy, promising to speak to her when he got back. She noticed some trees had fallen over the road, due to the bad storm that had hit late in the night, whilst she had been curled up in Daryl's arms. She sat there opened mouthed to see her little car crushed under the tree that she had loved over the years, and which was now resting in the middle of her front room.

She could feel the tears starting to fall, as the cab driver pulled along side what was left of her little home, her pride and joy all crushed by that tree, that Daryl had told her time and time again to chop down. Climbing out from the cab her tears mingled with the ran as she gasped at the destruction. The cab driver mumbling sympathetically to her. She had never been a weak woman, she had gone through worse than this, but at the moment her world looked bleak, black and she wished with all her heart that Daryl was with her instead of jetting to a meeting.

With a sob she wrapped her arms around herself, staring at the crushed front of her house.

"Carol!" She turned to see Merle approaching her from next door, with a sob she ran into his arms.

"Thank god" he breathed "I've been so fucking worried, Where were you?"

Now there was a question, and she wasn't ready to answer it.

"Doesn't matter, Oh Merle look at my house, My poor car" she wiped her eyes as she stared at the house blankly, Shock made her numb all over.

"Come on home with me" he suggested "I've got that apartment in town and I won't be needing it for a while, You can have it until your roof gets fixed and the tree removed. Come on honey everything will be ok"

"My car..." she wept

"Ya can get a new one sweetie, next door's are all ok. I came over here like a mad man to see if you were ok, after last night. Spoke with your neighbour said you'd been collected by Daryl last night, and she hasn't seen you since, she thinks ya ran away to get married"

Carol felt hot all over at the thought of marrying him.

"Well not exactly" she couldn't meet his eyes

"None of my business sugar, let me go grab some of your gear if I can and I will take ya to mine"

She stood in the cold rain and watched him leave, her mind whirling. The shock had been enormous and she felt so numb. To come from Daryl's warm bed to this..

Her eyes closed as she tried to block out the previous night, yet she could still feel Daryl's hands under her back, gently lifting , his mouth against her soft naked skin, his thrust as he rammed into her. The husky voice as he whispered against her throat. Everything had changed between them, even after they had made love, it just felt so different

"We will talk when I get back" he said as he left her in his bed, without a backward glance.

* * *

"You ready honey?" Merle had her suitcase in his hand

"Sure ,need to change into something dry" was all she could get out

"Come on then, we can call the people out to sort this mess, get you home and into warmer clothes eh?"

She followed him blindly, pausing to have a few words with her neighbours, then climbed into Merle's car,

"So ya gonna tell me where you really were?" probed as he turned the car to the main road. "I know ya can't have been with my lil brother all night"

If only you knew the truth she thought laughing inside. "Wouldn't you like to know?" she murmured. "Maybe I was sleeping my way thorough the single men in town"

"Not you sweetie" he laughed

"Thanks for this Merle. I really appreciate it"

"It;s ok you know that been friends long enough no need to thank me"

"Don't know how Daryl will react when he finds out where I am staying" she mumbled out, he would be angry and hurt, she knew that for a fact.

"Well ya could have stayed with the neighbours"

"Nah not with the twins under a year old, too much even for me" even though she had wanted to take the offer up so badly, yet that would admit she was afraid of Daryl's reaction of her living with Merle for a while.. He would just have to accept it, after all it was a choice between and motel or Merle's and there was no way she was giving Daryl the satisfaction , he didn't own her, not even after the night they had spent together. She wasn't about to be added to his list of possessions she had already told him that.

Arriving at the apartment, which wasn't too far, she unpacked her suitcase, and changed in to her jeans and t-shirt

"Merle can I borrow one of your cars for a short while?" she asked, her face worried

"Of course darlin which one? I know how about the little jeep, suit ya down to the ground "

"Thanks that would be great"

* * *

Two days went by without a word from Daryl, she edited her script for her book and looked at starting a new one. Her dreams at night had her aching, even now her body was tingling as she remembered a touch, a caress, she hadn't expected the wild, love-making he had shown her. How he lost control in her arms, as he made love to her. She had watched him dress that morning he had left for his meeting. They had barely exchanged a few words, yet guilt, regret and anxiety seemed shine in his eyes. She shook her head, trying to discourage the thoughts and attempted to get back to her work. Yet he had been so tender, so caring...

"Don't let me hurt ya" he whispered, his voice taut with desire, his hands slow and gentle as they lifted her, guided her. "I want this to be fucking perfect between us...it's what ya deserve"

She gasped as she fell apart in his arms.

She closed her eyes shivering in the memory. She never dreamed it would be possible to experience that kind of pleasure, for the first time in her life she had orgasms. This wasn't getting her anywhere covering her work up she headed for the shower, might as well have an early night.

She let the water cascaded over her heated skin, her mind, making her think it was Daryl's hands. She couldn't stop herself, from stroking down her stomach, into her soaking folds, wishing he was there with her. He would be on his knees, his tongue deep inside her, pushing her fingers inside she played with her clit, using her thumb as he had used his. Her two fingers slipping inside her warmth. She could feel her body tense, the tingling sensation running through her veins, as she came hard screaming his name.

Climbing out of the shower she grabbed a large towel and wrapped it snuggly around her, as she walked into the bedroom, to grab her night-clothes. There was a sudden loud slam, footsteps and before the thought had registered, that she had company in the apartment, the door was flung open to the bedroom and Daryl walked in, fury in every hard-line of his face.


	9. Chapter 9

Carol gapped at him, oblivious for a minute to her state of undress.

"Expecting my fucking brother?" he demanded coldly, his blue eyes touched every inch of her, as she fumbled with the towel around her, with trembling cold fingers.

"I...I wasn't expecting anyone" she said nervously

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he wanted to know, his tone cutting and angry, was she fucking his brother?.

She drew herself up proudly, her hair curled from the shower, her eyes void of emotion

"What the hell has it got to do with you?" she replied

"You ask me that after what we shared?" he breathed out through gritted teeth

She felt hot and flushed under his gaze, unsure of which way to turn, whatever she did or said now could come raining down on her.

"Daryl, did you honestly think you owned me after one night?"

"Stop fucking answering a question, with a question" he growled. He made a rough gesture with his hand, reaching for a cigarette, yet he found his pocket empty and swore out loud.

"Have you actually been to my house? Do you have any idea what happened?" she clutched the towel tighter around her body, all to aware how naked and vulnerable she was.

"Yes I've seen ya house" he muttered, his face paling "I had to drag that damn neighbour out from her bed to see if ya were alive, which shocked her as she has some impression that we ran off to get married"

Carol avoided his stare, she didn't want to see the accusations,"She is a hopeless romantic at times" she could cry, as his tone of voice had hurt, as if marriage with her was his worst nightmare.

"Couldn't ya have managed a minute to fucking call me?"

"I'm sorry...i had to get a car sorted, fix the roof... remove the tree from its place in my front room"

"There was no tree when I drove past"

"Of course there wouldn't be they removed it!" she was getting confused, where this was all leading to Did he think she was making it up?.

"You ain't making much sense here Carol, and ya still ain't told me why the fuck you are here?"

"Why the hell should I tell you? I am free, single and over the age of 21 and nobody tells me what to do Daryl Dixon" she shot back

"Think so?" he replied his face cold

" I know so, I don't want to fight with you" she felt tired and her head felt like it was spinning

"Are you fucking him?"

Her temper escalated "I am most certainly am NOT! for heaven's sake what would people think..." he interrupted her

"They already are... or did you imagine in a town this small no one would notice you and him shacked up together?"

"You could have stayed with your neighbours woman, but oh no you choose to live with my fucking brother. So I will ask again are ya fucking him?"

"NO!" She roared at him, hurt that he could even think that way about both herself and Merle

"Well come live with me" he returned

She went pale at the thought, living with him, being with him, sitting with him at meals, sharing his life., seeing all the other women walk in and take what she wanted, him!.He moved closer, his face still like granite, though his eyes softened a little, His hands now moving on her bare shoulders as he moved her in front of him.

"Please don't.." she whispered, his hands heating her up as they moved over her soft skin, turning her so her back was against his chest, letting her feel how aroused he was.

"Live with me pixie" he whispered as he placed a soft kiss on her shoulder.

"I can't" she managed to breath out

"You want to. Don't you?" he lifted her, turning her so his lips could take hers. His teeth nipping at her soft mouth,

"Do you remember how it was with us? You begged me so sweetly"

"No!" she struggled against, him, hating her weakness, hating how easy it was for him to manipulate her, his touch had her on fire.

"Yes" he groaned out as she felt the bed under her back. Daryl's body pressing her deep into the mattress his mouth hungry as he took hers, forcing her to submit

"I want to fuck you so bad" her fingers reached up to hold his face so she could see his eyes they were dark, smouldering and still angry.

"We need to talk Daryl" her body aching for him, tingling from the contact with his, yet she had to know if there were others?.

"NO! We do better without words, all I have thought about is you, when I was in the fucking meeting I was hard for you, Feel me" he thrust hard against her core, ripping the towel from her body, his control gone.

"Please no" she tried to move away, she couldn't let him take her not like this, when he was still angry, when he thought she had slept with his brother

"What don't you want me now? Are you ashamed of what we did? Scared Merle will find out?" he spat the words at her

"Yes" she sobbed, not thinking, what she was saying she had to get away from him, why? she was not sure, but if they carried on both would live to regret it.

Without another word he rolled away, and got to his feet. He stared at her naked body once more

"COVER YOURSELF UP!" he rammed his hands in his pockets, anything to stop him from reaching her

"Talk to me damn it, fucking tell me what was there to be ashamed off?, Cos I am finding it very difficult to understand here" She stared at the carpet, knowing how deeply she had hurt him

"we had something special, and it fell apart. Why Daryl?, Why did you do it? Her voice broke

"Fuck woman I didn't rape you" his voice full of ice

Her eyes closed "No you didn't, you just took advantage of what I felt for you, You're just like Ed!, only care about what you can get, I'm surprised you had the patience to wait two years for me Dixon, when there were so many Beth's around just dying to fuck you"

His face paled, his stomach churned, did she think that low of him?, it hurt more than he thought possible. He hadn't slept with anyone in over two years, maybe more. From the moment she had come into his life, he was hers and she never even knew it.

"Was that all it meant to you?"

"Let's not pretend it is anything else Daryl I was just another notch on your bed post. Well you had your fun, why come back for more?" she had to remind herself what he was about, the playboy, It tore her heart apart, she couldn't allow him to see her vulnerable and she was when it came to him. She was a conquest he enjoyed for a little while, and she would be tossed aside, best it over before it really began. Safer for her. He had said for years he would never get tied down again.

"So why did you really end up here Carol, was Merle waiting like a good boy on the porch for you?"

She signed, this was getting so ridiculous they were going around in circles, he couldn't accept Merle and her were just friends. The mood he was in she would not be able to change his mind.

"Daryl listen and listen well I got home to find my car crushed and a tree in the middle of my living room,. You were on your way to your meeting, and Merle was sat at the neighbours waiting for me. He offered me a room what could I say Daryl?"

"Oh I don't know how about NO THANKS!" He suggested coldly. Carol was starting to see something here, but then she could be wrong, there was no need for him to be jealous, yeah right as if he was, she was being stupid, What did he have to be jealous off

"Ever since we have been friends you have flaunted your relationship with my brother in my face, every fucking day! I put up with it Carol but this, you living together in his apartment I can't take it" Carol wanted to hit him how dare he suggest

"Wow you think so low off me that I would sleep with Merle after being with you?" He shrugged his shoulders, he didn't know her anymore, he had been with her all the way when they made love, allowed her close, accept her into his heart, yet here she was throwing it back at him, by living with Merle. He knew Merle was worse than him, he fucked anything that walked. He couldn't help himself, he wanted to scream at her, did she not see how much this fucking hurt him how she turned to his brother and not him. Pointing his finger in her face, his anger raging to the surface.

"I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING GOING FOR US, MORE THAN ONE FUCKING GOOD NIGHT. YOU TOOK MY FUCKING HEART THAT NIGHT AND NOW YOU ARE THROWING IT BACK AT ME, WELL FUCK YOU CAROL HAVE MERLE !" He walked towards the door, Carol stunned into silence, then he turned back his hands running through his hair, messing it up.

"You know what he is like, but hey you want to stay with him you do that. I tried not to believe you and him, but I guess now it is true" She didn't miss the hurt in his eyes, the slope of his shoulders

"I have no buried feelings for Merle, Daryl" she threw back,

"PROVE IT" he challenged "Move in with me"'

"No" she couldn't, he was still sleeping around she was sure

"Well that says it all doesn't it?" his anger smouldering in his eyes as he attempted to bring it back under control.. "You choose him over me"

"That is not true I AM NOT SLEEPING WITH HIM, FUCKING HIM OR ANYTHING ELSE IS THAT CLEAR DIXON!, MERLE AND I ARE NOT AN ITEM" Merle choose that moment to walk in with a bottle of wine and a smile.

"Hi darling did I hear my name being mentioned? Sorry I took so long" Daryl exploded his fist shot out and Merle went flying,

"Now lil brother what on earth?" he asked as he got up rubbing his jaw

Daryl didn't even answer him, his accusing glare was on Carol, his eyes racked her body in disgust

"And you still deny there is anything going on fuck you Carol" he turned and stormed out. Carol looked at Merle, then at the now, empty space where Daryl had been

"Merle, did you have to?"

"You know how much I love to push his buttons, So you gonna still tell me nothing is going on between you and lil brother? Cos from where I am standing that was one very jealous guy, who looked like he had his fucking heart ripped out"

She fell to the floor, tears rolling down her face, why had she given into Daryl?. She had lost him, as a lover and a friend, a huge part of life gone with some stupid accusations, and anger.

Why did she say no?, would it have really been that bad living with him? To spend every night in his warm protective arms, to share his bed,? She slammed the door to the bedroom and sobbed into her pillow. Her life would be so empty without Daryl in it, but she would have to cope, move forward and let him go.


	10. Chapter 10

Carol had chosen to meet her good friend Dale in the local restaurant, he had supported her when she started writing, and like Merle had been there for her when she needed him. After accepting their food she asked about his wife, as she looked up she noticed Daryl walking in with three other business men

"No" she whispered

Dale followed her eyes, "Friend of yours? " he asked

"Good question Dale" she no longer knew the answer to that

Daryl excused himself and strode toward's Carol's table. He looked angry, and she braced herself for trouble, surely he wouldn't make a scene.

"What the hell game are you playing?" he asked ignoring Dale, as he sat down on the chair closest to her "I told you it was over and here you are deliberately following me!"

"Me following you?" she gasped out

"How else do ya explain your presence in my favourite restaurant?" he growled, and his eyes accusing.

"Mr Dixon I am having lunch with my friend, not chasing after you. I do not chase after conceited men who think they are god's gift to women"

"Not very selective are ya?" he glared at Dale "Bit old for ya Carol ain't he?"

"Don't let the grey hairs fool you boy. I just graduated from high school" Dale said dryly, certainly not impressed with this man. Daryl felt the same and glared at Carol.

"For god's sake Daryl, grow up, I have nothing to discuss with you, now leave us the hell alone"She glared at him eyes sparkling hating everything about him at that moment, she didn't miss the two women on the next table openly undressing him with their eyes.

"This ain't getting us anywhere pixie, have lunch with me let's talk about last night!"

"No thank you" she informed him.

"But your going to ain't ya"

She smiled "If you insist. Here I will share mine" picking her plate up she poured it slowly in his lap, enjoying the tomato sauce ruining the expensive suit he wore. Standing up she grabbed her bag, and headed to the car park her head held high, Dale followed chuckling

"OH god Carol that was priceless. I forget how bad-tempered you can be when pushed. You sweetheart have made my day. Is there anywhere else we can go grab a bite to eat" They heard the sound of feet and both turned to see a red-faced Daryl behind them, tomato sauce pouring down his suit

"What the fuck are you playing at Carol? Look at the state of me"

"So you deserved it, go get little Beth to help clean you up, or even better Daryl there were two women in there who would love to strip you naked and clean you up" He moved closed, seeing the jealousy running through her body

"What if I want you to do it?" her face went red, in embarrassment

"Oh Daryl go find someone who cares" he grabbed her arm tightly his mouth by her ear

"You fucking bitch, you still want me . I can feel it, see it. Come home with me now, I can make it go away"

"What? go away"

"The ache you feel, you are driving me crazy woman, I need ya so fucking bad"

"Go find Beth" with that she turned away and climbed into Dale's car, without looking back

Daryl stood and watched them disappear down the road, he had enough of this little game, she had thrown Beth one to many times in his face. Maybe he should cut his losses and go pursue her. Taking his phone from his pocket he tried to call her, yet he called Carol, it was always her, always had been from the moment he set eyes on her, he wanted her. He had gone the slow road of being her friend, earning her trust, and now he wanted her mind, body and soul. Her phone went to answer machine which to be honest he wasn't surprised

"It's me, ya have me so fucking screwed up pixie, I don't want Beth I never fucking did and I will prove it to you over and over, until you believe me" feeling better in himself, he cancelled his lunch appointment and headed out to the ranch, not only to change, but to ride, he always felt better when he took the bike out.

* * *

Carol arrived back at Merle's a few hours later, after enjoying a light lunch at the diner instead, she placed her bag on the side and took her phone out to charge. Noticing she had a voicemail she was surprised it was Daryl, or more surprised at his words. Without thought she called him back, leaving a message when it clicked to voice mail

"I don't believe you, and no way could you make me" was all she left before hanging up, why would he not want a young child almost half his age?. blonde and stunning, to a mousey 40-year-old who at times really felt her age

"Carol honey you home?" she could hear Merle shouting her through the apartment, closing her computer down, she moved her glasses from her nose, placing them on the side. She had worked for almost four hours straight.

"Yes" she walked down the hallway to meet him in the kitchen.

"Hi sweetheart, just seen lil bro and he is sure pissed, now why would that be?" he saw her smirk

"What did ya do?"

"Oh come on Merle you know your brother, he gets mad over the smallest of things lately, and just because I was with Dale in his favorite restaurant"

"Hold it right there mouse, bet the dumbass accused ya of sleeping with Dale too didn't he?"

"Well, that wasn't quite how he put it, but yes and I am sleeping with you too, but he does wear tomato sauce pretty well" she grinned, seeing his face drop

"Fuck, if my little darlin finds out about us then she will cut my damn balls off, Daryl knows full well I have seen Andrea for months now. Saying that his head is so full of you. I doubt he can see the damn woods for the trees", And what the hell ya on about tomato sauce he poured himself a cup of coffee, glancing at her

"Kinda tipped my food over him" that had them both laughing hard at Daryl's cost

"You honey are dangerous no wonder my brother wants you, now ya look shattered, shall we go nip out and grab some food?, then I will head over to Andrea's"

"That is the best idea ever Merle give me a few minutes to tidy myself up, can we go to the diner, its quick service and I just want to eat and crash" he nodded as he sipped his drink, watching her walk away, Daryl had really fucked up this time, treating mouse like he was would eventually back fire in his face, if it hadn't already.

They entered the diner a half an hour later, following after the waitress to a small booth near the front of the place. Carol loved the laid back atmosphere and most importantly she didn't have to get dressed up, choosing jeans and a short-sleeved black top, teamed with her boots, she was comfortable. Glancing round her eyes caught the striking couple that had just walked in. Damn why did he have to turn up with her and here of all places. Ignoring him she made a show of looking at her menu

"Don't pretend with me mouse, I saw ya face when he walked in with Beth. You love him, don't you?"

Her face went red, and she slowly nodded her head

"For all his faults Merle I love him so much and yet he hurts me by bringing her, in here of all places, he knows how much I love this place"

"Honey have you ever thought he has done it for a reason? Did you ever wonder why he reacted like he did when he saw ya with Dale? Mouse that man is as jealous as hell, when it comes to any other man being near you, me included."

"Don't be ridiculous, he can have anyone he wants, the younger the better by the looks of it"

"Mouse, as much as I love you as my closest friend, you sweetheart cannot see what is in front of you, the boy loves you has done since he met ya. He has waited for you, been patient, So tell me mouse what really happened that evening? Did he finally get you in his bed?"

"Enough Merle please" she could not even think about that night, without getting hot and aching, Merle's words confused her, no way would Daryl feel that way. Yet hadn't his message said he didn't want Beth and here he was flaunting the little bitch in front of her, no Merle was wrong, way off-line.

"Let's order mouse I will not push ya" he knew full well from her reaction that Daryl had taken her, yet now they were so far apart it wasn't right.

The moment Daryl walked into the diner, he could feel her presence, he didn't even have to look around, his eyes automatically found her, as if she was a beacon, and there was his brother. How many more men did she have wrapped around her little finger? and yes him included. He wanted to fuck Beth off, grab his pixie and take her home, make love to her, until she couldn't see straight, couldn't walk, then he would keep her in his arms, where she belonged.

Beth and Daryl sat further in the back, which suited him, he had a full view of Carol and Merle, he had only brought Beth out because she hounded him for the last 3 hours, this being the result. She bored him, to be honest, the conversation was stale, more so due to their age differences. Yet he knew full well why he had brought her here, he wanted to make Carol jealous, make her tell Beth he belonged to her. After ordering their food, he noticed Carol get up, she was going to the restroom and as luck ,would have it, she had to pass their table. Grabbing Beth's hand he pretended to be in deep conversation, yet his eyes were undressing his little pixie, she reached their table he deliberately looked up.

"Carol...what a nice surprise seeing you here" he said through gritted teeth.

"Daryl, Beth" she nodded to them as she walked to the ladies room, praying her face would not betray how she felt, hurt, rejected and depressed. After doing what she needed to do, she stood at the mirror washing her hands, she looked up as the door to the women washroom opened. Damn why did it have to be her.!. luck was so not on her side tonight.

"Hi Carol, you ok look at little pale there?" Beth asked as she checked herself in the mirror

"Yes thank you" how she wanted to rip this little whores hair out from the damn roots If she could

"Carol, you are friends, or should I say use to be friends with Daryl didn't you?" her stomach churned did Daryl tell Beth everything!, surely what happened between them was private.

"Er I hope we still are"

"Oh no, that could never be not now, when he asks me to marry him, he cannot have any other women in his life. You see I get very possessive of what is mine, you remember that Carol. Enjoy your meal" and with that she walked out, leaving Carol annoyed beyond belief.

Merle saw the way Beth came floating out, looking like a cat who had got the cream, he knew without a doubt Carol would have suffered from what ever had been said in the washroom. Slamming his hands on the table he got up, walking to Daryl's table he bent down into Beth's face

"If ya hurt one hair on her head bitch I will personally make ya life hell" turning to Daryl he moved into his personal space

"And if you don't grow a set and tell mouse how much ya fucking love her, then ya don't deserve her. Good night people and have a good evening" with that he walked towards the bathroom, catching Carol before she had to face Beth and Daryl.

"Sweetheart you look tired let's get ya home" her hand resting on Merle's arm, her eyes met his and she silently thanked him, for helping her out.


	11. Chapter 11

"When we marry you are so not seeing that woman again. I mean look at how Merle reacts with you over her. God she is nothing but..."

"Shut ya fucking mouth" Daryl felt shocked at Merle's words, and listening to Beth babble on about some shit was not making it any easier

"Well I am not putting up with that in our marriage" Daryl saw red, it wasn't often he lost his shit in public but Beth had pushed his last button. Standing he placed some money on the table

"THAT'S FOR YA SERVICES WHORE. CAROL WAS RIGHT ABOUT YA AFTER A MAN FOR HIS DAMN MONEY. YA DON'T DO IT FOR ME DARLING YA NEVER HAVE" Turning he headed out to his car, his thoughts on Carol. He had a hell of a lot of making up to do, Merle was right he needed to grow a set and tell her, but for the moment he would live in his hell, it was what he deserved.

* * *

Carol called the ranch a few days later, she had heard from Maggie how Daryl had treated her sister, both had laughed over it. Now Carol worried, he hadn't been seen since, he was still her friend and she still cared deeply, even though she had to move on.

"Hello" a gruff voice answered the phone, he had drunk she could tell, his voice changed when he drank, became deeper, sexier. Had her aching for him.

"D...Daryl you ok?" Ok was she fucking kidding he had drunken himself into a three-day stupor, why? because of her.

"What the fuck ya want?" so he wasn't going to make it easier for her, what had she expected

"I heard what you said to Beth"

"Well good for ya, Carol do me a favour, fuck off out of my life, I can't do this no more"

"What?" she was hurt, confused, she couldn't cope without him in her life.

"FUCK OFF!" He slammed the phone down, his whole body shaking, as he lifted the bottle to his lips, he had finally cut her from his life. He no longer had to pretend, falling to his knees, he screamed out in pain, he loved her so fucking much, and she had no damn idea. She had turned him into a sniveling wreak of a man, she had broken his fucking heart, and now he had done the ultimate, pushing her out of his life. To protect himself, he never deserved her, she was too good for a shit like him, so he had money he worked hard for it. But he was ever in her league, she would find someone who cared, the drink was confusing his mind, throwing the bottle against the wall, He broke, Merle found him an hour later.

* * *

Carol woke up feeling sick to her stomach, it had been almost two weeks since Daryl had told her to get out of his life. She took it at face value, and not as Merle had told her, of a man who had drunk and was broken. Merle told her how he had found his brother a broken man, calling her name, telling Merle how much he loved her, wanted her. Yet Carol could not allow him into her heart again, he had done the damage and she was not ready to move on from it. She had screamed and cried in Merle's arms both Andrea and Merle had tried to make her see sense. Daryl had withdrawn into himself, not leaving the ranch at all, handing the running of the oil company to Merle for the foreseeable future.

Heading towards the bathroom she was violently sick, her whole body shaking with it. She felt so tried, even though she had slept for hours. Finally she managed to move to the sink, flushing the toilet she placed a cool cloth on her face, then rubbed her neck. She cleaned her teeth, hoping that would make her feel better. forcing her reluctant body towards the kitchen she noticed Merle and Andrea sat talking, they quieted down when they heard her. Merle looked at her seeing the ghostly pale face, he moved her to sit down at the table.

"You ok sweetie?" Carol nodded trying her best to control her stomach, the smell of the breakfast they had eaten turned her stomach

"You look almost green Carol, are you sure?" Andrea had not missed the look on Carol's face, as she quickly grabbed a trash can from the floor and put it in front of her, just in time as Carol heaved again.

"I am so sorry" she managed to get out, after thanking Andrea for the cool cloth she had brought to her

"I don't know what is wrong with me" she felt dreadful, yet a little better now the food had been cleared away.

"Don't ya?" was all Merle said as he handed her a coffee.

"No"

"Funny that, Daryl hates the smell of bacon, always has, and here ya are pucking ya guts up at the smell, makes a brother wonder. He needs ya Carol just like ya need him, more so now I reckon, ya both love each other. Get over ya damn pride and make a move. HE IS KILLING HIMSELF AND YOU ARE TOO" with that he sat down hating how much two people so in love, were killing themselves by being apart. Yes Daryl had fucked up, he had told Carol he would prove to her he loved her, then they saw him next with Beth. He wasn't surprised that Carol didn't believe him, and took his words as gospel when he told her to fuck off. But hell he loved this woman and she would make a damn fine sister, his brother scared him. How he was, how he looked, the darkness in his eyes, the way he talked over and over about his fuck up. How much he loved Carol, hell if the woman could see him she would believe it without a doubt. That was it, he had enough of this shit.

Slamming his hand down on the table, he waited for her to look up

"Get ready, ya and Daryl need to talk" she shook her head, her hand resting on her stomach, wondering now if there ,was a repercussion of that wonderful night spent in Daryl's arms. No she was sick with worry she missed him, his friendship, that's all it was.

"Fine ya won't come to him, I am going to fucking get him. Andrea make sure she don't move" grabbing his keys he ran to his car, hoping he could talk some sense in to his brother.

Pulling into the ranch forecourt, he saw Daryl heading out to break in the new horse they got, it was an evil bastard, only a man with a death wish would even think of mounting it. No way was his brother dying this way, not when little mouse needed him, and their little one. He knew she had to be pregnant.

"Merle you come to see me break this beast in" he smirked, his eyes dead, as he looked at his brother

"Nah come to take ya to see mouse, she needs ya brother. She looks like hell, ain't eating being sick " Daryl stopped and turned, his eyes adjusting to the brightness of the sun behind Merle.

"What did ya say?"

"She needs ya Daryl, she's being sick?"

"Why what's wrong with her?" his heart sank his pixie was being sick, he ached to go to her hold her tight, make it all better. Yet she would no longer accept him, not after the hell he spewed at her in his drunken mood.

"Come on please" Daryl knew it had to be bad for his brother to ask. Nodding his head he told his hands to let the horse loose, he would try another day. His attention needed somewhere else, climbing into the car he allowed Merle to take him to her. His heart in his mouth, as they came closer to his apartment.

"Ya sure she wants to see me after...?" Daryl asked, not wanting to know the answer. Merle held his hand up to stop hs words

"She ain't got no fucking choice boy and neither have you. Andrea and I have watched ya both over the last two weeks, ya both in hell, both needing the other. So I will give ya the key to the apartment send Andrea out for me and ya fix this shit. Man up Dixon" Daryl nodded, it was time, he wasn't leaving until he had her where he wanted her, under him with him deep inside.

Carol had gone back to bed, after nibbling on some dry toast, it was all her stomach could cope with. She didn't hear Andrea talking softly to Daryl, or the apartment door shut and lock. She did hear the door to her room open slowly

"I am ok Andrea managed to keep the food down. Just need some sleep"

"Well I'll sleep with ya" her eyes open wide looking straight into the darkness of Daryl's without thought her hand reached out to caress his cheek, he turned into her soft stroke, it felt like years since she touched him.

"You look like shit Dixon" her words tumbling out before she had time to process them, he smiled the first one in weeks, as his lips kissed the hand that had touched him.

"Been through hell pixie" was all he said as he moved onto the bed, sitting down as she made room, her confusion showing on her face, why was he here now.

"Me too" she whispered out as he placed his hand on her cheek, his rough finger ghosting down her face God how he had missed her, she looked so small, so soft laying there. His woman, the one he loved with all his heart, and she had no damn idea, all he had shown her lately was anger from his frustration

"I fucked up Carol, I really fucked up. Never meant to say what I did, Hell woman I love ya, love ya so fucking much and it tears me apart each day ya not with me" his eyes filled up, he had let his guard down completely and now he would wait, she had the power to hurt him.

"Don't lie to me Daryl, you told me you would prove it then you were with Beth"

"Told ya I fucked up didn't I? She hounded me for three hours straight to take her out to eat, Three fucking hours!, I gave in like the idiot I am. Will ya forgive me pixie?" he moved her onto this lap, his eyes staring into hers, begging almost for her forgiveness.

"I..." he looked so lost, so forlorn, beaten almost, had she done this to him?. Could she allow him to hurt her more, or could she forgive him and see where this lead. He never lied to her before, so why would he start now

"So you and Beth are not marrying?"

"HELL NO, THAT WHAT THE LITTLE BITCH TOLD YA?" Carol nodded, she felt so comfortable sat on his lap, his arms enclosing her, pulling her tighter to him, she could feel his reaction to her, within his jeans

"Only woman I ever thought about marrying is sat on my lap, whilst I beg and plead for her forgiveness" his little boy look appealing to her, he chanced a quick kiss, it had been too long since he had tasted her. Who was he kidding a quick kiss, the moment Carol responded to his lips, he took hers deeper, thrusting his tongue inside her mouth tasting how sweet she was. It was like coming home and he fucking loved it. Carol felt herself go under, when he took her lips, how could she not want this man, who had laid himself open to her. Bared himself in a way he had never done with another human being. Moving her head back, she looked into his half closed eyes, seeing it clearly, he loved her, that he couldn't hide

"Make love to me Daryl, show me how much you love me" Daryl didn't need any more words he slowly lowered her to the bed. His mouth working on her neck, his tongue slowly making a path down to her collarbone, as he almost ripped her top off in his haste. His eyes moving down her body then he saw them, the two small scars she had forgotten to hide. It was there in full view of his hardening eyes.

"WHO THE FUCK MARKED YA WOMAN?"


	12. Chapter 12

His shouting scared her as she moved to cover herself up, how had she forgotten the scars, stupid, so stupid. He felt her pulling away from him, as she attempted to cover herself up with the duvet on the bed. Daryl ripped it from her hands, his face red in anger.

"Answer me baby, who marked you? Who thought they had permission to mark your perfect skin?" he traced the scars on both her breasts, they had been deep and done with intent to hurt, and remind her for years to come what had happened.

"Please I can't" she turned her body away from his gaze, he was so angry, she felt it through to her core, and it turned her on to see him this possessive over her. She felt the softness of his hands turning her to face him, as his eyes bored into hers.

"It was him wasn't it?" Daryl maybe stupid at times, when it came to seeing the woods for the trees, but this he knew without a doubt, it was that bastard Ed, that had done this. She had not been with another man, but him since their break up. He tried to get his anger under control, she looked so scared and his temper was not helping. His face lowered and he flicked his tongue out to gently lick the scars. Then kissing them wishing he could remove them from her body.

"I tried to stop him!" her voice so quiet he almost didn't hear her. His head raised up as he looked into her eyes now filling with tears.

"He forced you?!" his fists clenching, that he never knew, he had honestly thought it was consensual and now here she was saying Ed had forced her. Hell , he knew , the man had hurt her but never in this way, and she had hidden it all from him. That man was dead, he didn't give a shit the man had a wife and kid, he was fucking dead for hurting his woman, for marking her, for making her scared of feeling his love.

"Please make it all go away Daryl, I lost myself in your arms, let me do that again" he looked at her, his blue eyes almost misting over when she asked the heart-felt words

"Always baby" was all he said as his lips met hers softly, he kissed her slowly at first, deeply,until his hunger got the better of him.

"Have you any idea how long I have wanted you pixie? How jealous I was of your relationship with my brother?" it all started to come tumbling out and he no longer cared ,she owned him everything ,mind , body and soul, he finally felt the relief drop from his shoulders as he moved down her body. His fingers gentle yet rough, his kisses deep yet tender.

"Why? Merle and I are only friends Daryl It's you I love" and there it was the one thing he had always wanted to hear from her lips, yet still afraid it was not true. He moved his head, and looked deep into her eyes. His blues shinning with brightness,

"Ya better mean that woman, cos it would break ma heart if ya didn't" Carol looked at him, really looked at him, taking his face in her hands, she finally understood the power she had over this wonderful man in her arms. She had the power to hurt him, and that was something she could never do.

"I do" she whispered softly taking his lips again, he let her take control, loving how her tongue slipped inside his warm mouth.

"Marry me?" he whispered, as he felt her tense under him.

Carol felt shocked had he just asked her? No that wasn't possible, yet he had just told her the only woman he ever wanted to marry was her. Swallowing hard, she was trying to take it all in, the sudden change in their relationship, the fact he loved her. Who was she kidding over the last two years, he had shown her without a doubt how much he loved her, his patience with her. It was all clearing in her mind, all her insecurities ripped away, the feelings of not being good enough gone, by that one question. She remembered a saying Merle told her awhile back, once a Dixon loved they loved for life, and here was Daryl proving it.

"Why?" she still had to know just hear the words from his lips, before she gave him the answer he ached for

"Why? She asks me why when I have just lay myself bare for you" he smirked as he looked down at her. Kissing her nose, then her lips he pulled back. "Because I love you sweetheart and I can't live without ya. I will spend the rest of our lives making sure you damn well know that. So please baby put me out of my misery, Will ya marry me?" without a second thought her arms went around his neck

"Yes" and he took her mouth

Merle and Andrea heard the moans, the screams of each others names, time to leave them in peace. It would take his brother awhile to make it up to his woman, didn't mean they had to stay there to listen to it all

"Come on honey let's go out. Time to get that ring on ya finger" Andrea smiled up at him, he had asked her to marry him a month ago, yet with all that had gone on, they had kept it secret. Now it was time to show the world that the Dixon men were settling down and claiming their women.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea" she replied as Merle took her in his arms.

* * *

Daryl kissed her more obsessively this time, easing her down into the mattress.

"I want kids" he whispered

"So do I" Carol managed to breath out ,as his mouth sucked hard on her neck, his teeth scraping the skin. It was ok him saying that, but what if she was? How would he feel so soon? Her thoughts left her as his mouth continued its way down her body

"Good, I want a damn football team woman, so we need to make a start, gonna fuck ya hard woman, need to be inside ya make you mine. Then we are sorting the wedding out, need ya next to me now, not letting ya go. This is it for me Carol, no more running, or staying with Merle, ya mine." She felt the tears fall from her eyes, at the possessives in his voice, her arms wrapping tighter around his neck,

"I may already be pregnant Daryl" that brought his head up, his eyes sparkling with excitement, His lips kissed her stomach, as his hand caressed it

"I fucking hope so, if not ya soon will be"

"I love you so much Daryl take me" stripping the rest of their clothes from their bodies, He gave up his fight and slid into her warmth

"Love you to baby, so fucking much"


	13. Chapter 13

For hours he made love to her slow, fucked her hard. They did it all over Merle's apartment and Daryl didn't give a shit if his brother found out. He couldn't get enough of her, the softness of her skin, the warmth of her heat as he slid inside, she was so tight and all his. Finally collapsing in her bed he pulled her tight to his body, just managing to lift the covers to enclose them in. He felt her drop off to sleep his eyes taking in each scar on her breast, the man would pay of that he was sure. He had not become one of the richest men in his business, without people owing him favours, he would be calling one in, and Ed would suffer.

Carol woke feeling so comfy, her body aching,she smiled as the memories came flooding back, had she really made love with Daryl for hours, a hand caressed her back and she looked up into the bluest of eyes, yes she had.

"You ok there darlin?" all she could do was nod, as he pulled her over his hard body, his smile lit up his face as he moved her hair from her face, tenderly placing a kiss on her lips.

"Guess I wore ya out, never done that before Pixie, ya drained me to woman, need to get ya sexy ass packed and move ya into mine" she started to protest,

"Never did give a fuck what people thought in this town. Ya mine Carol and ya staying with me" he pulled her into a deeper kiss, sealing his words. reluctantly he lifted himself from the bed checking his watch, it wasn't as late as he thought.

"Can't we just stay here tonight" she moaned, as she moved under the warmth of the covers, loving how they smelled of him, his scent, their loving. Slipping the cover down she tried to entice him back to bed

"Nah want ya with me, want to spread you out on my king size bed pixie. Make ya mine again" how tempted he was to just climb back in with her, but this was Merle's place and he would be back soon, he had plans for Carol, which involved her screaming his name out loud. That could not be done here, he loved to hear her, knowing it was him pleasuring her. He looked down at her naked body as she slowly climbed out of bed, his eyes drifting to her stomach, he hoped she was pregnant, he had not lied when he said he wanted kids with her.

"What you thinking there Dixon?" she smiled at him as she located some fresh clothes, his arms wrapped around her from behind his lips on her shoulder, as his hands lay protectively over her stomach

"Just hoping we created a new life darling" she gasped at the tone of his voice, such hope, in his words. Her hands went over his, her lips now turned to his

"I hope so to"

Helping her pack, he placed it all in his car, grateful he had brought the truck with him,

"You got everything pixie?" he checked her room again, his arm slipping around her shoulders

"Think so, if not Merle can always bring it over. Are you really sure about this Daryl? Giving all those women up" she teased

"Yeah all the fucking gold diggers, they don't want me for me, it was my money, my name. Now you, you love me for who I am, you know my deepest secrets, worst fears, how I can fuck up at times, yet you still love me"

"Someone has to Dixon. Come on you have some loving to give me"

"Woman did I not fuck ya enough before" he laughed as they drove the lane to his ranch

"Nah think you can do better, that was just your starter course"

"Get in the damn truck woman, by morning ya ain't going to be able to walk and that is a promise" She shivered in his arms knowing he would come through on his promise letting him kiss her with all he felt.

A few days later Carol had settled in well, her writing almost finished, she felt nervous though, they were heading out tonight a gala which he had promised to attend. The only downside she knew Beth would be there, and she hoped she didn't throw herself like a slut over Daryl like she had done, the last time they had been out. No one knew yet of their engagement, she hadn't even got a ring, which made her wonder if he was having second thoughts. She would be going for the pregnancy test later, which was another thing she worried about. Yes he had said he wanted kids, and god how many times they had made love over the last few days, she would not be too shocked,not only if she was pregnant but that she could even walk. He had come through on his promise of that night, and each night since. So why did she still have doubts, he had not done anything to make her feel this way, was it the fear of seeing Beth, she always knew she never measured up to her. Yet Daryl had asked her to marry him, not Beth or any other bitch that hung around him, it was her.

Checking herself she headed downstairs, Daryl was on the phone, so she did the unthinkable and sneaked out. He would flip his shit when she got back, that she would deal with later, she had to know the answer on her own, then she would have time to hide her disappointment, get her head round it. Quickly going to the car he had brought her to replace hers, she slipped in behind the wheel, turning the engine over she headed out of the drive, she glanced in her mirror to see a very pissed off Daryl stood in the driveway. Her ass was his when she got back, she could almost see him shout it at her.

Daryl noticed her slip out and hung up quickly on the new buyer, shit he should have guessed she would do this, she was still unsure of his love. He ran out to see her roar down the driveway, and made damn sure she heard him shout her ass was his. Placing his left hand in his pocket he pulled his cigarette out and lit one, checking his right one still had the box in, he would allow her this bit of escape, she would have to return. He smirked as he headed back into the ranch, oh yes she would learn to never run from him again. Pulling his mobile out, he texted her four little words, your ass is mine, he would wait, yes his temper would rise, and by the time he finished with her, she would not be sitting comfortably at the gala, her ass would be cherry red.

Carol walked into the little coffee shop next to the hospital, her hands shaking as she paid for her drink, sitting down in the booth at the back. She took the results out, then looked around the place, before re checking them again, it was all she had hoped for, the disappointment she had expected was gone. She was carrying Daryl' s baby and she was overjoyed, shocked, excited and scared shitless. She had laughed at Daryl's text knowing without a doubt her ass would be red raw when he saw her next, so she wanted to drag it out a little longer. He would be so happy, this would cement the relationship, their love, so why was she not calling him, sharing the good news. Why did her doubts have to come in? and destroy it all, why did she have to think of what Beth would say,? what Ed would say. Hell Ed had not been in her life for years, yet his cruel words could still come back and haunt her when she least expected it. Why was she so damn weak when it came to not believing she deserved it all, with Daryl.


	14. Chapter 14

Carol pulled the phone from her bag planning on calling Daryl, then she read his text, oh shit he was sure pissed. He had sent one the moment she had raced out the yard, the other one had her aching to be back in his arms. The wording of what, he would do to her when she got back had her body trembling, finishing her coffee, knowing it would be the last caffeine she would be tasting for a while, especially if the babies daddy had anything to do with it. She enjoyed the last moments of freedom, before Daryl took her in hand. Oh the images that flashed through her head, she smiled as she left the shop thanking the waitresses. Climbing into the car, she drove back to the ranch, and actually laughed when she saw the eagerness in his stride. He had waited all morning to get her back for going off on her own, he was glad to see her back,yet his face set in stone. No matter how much he wanted to drag her in his arms, kiss her deeply. His hand was itching to spank her sexy ass, make it cherry red, and then sooth it with his lips, he opened her door before she got chance to reach the handle.

"Well little darling, what ya got to say for yourself?" how could he stay mad at her, when she had the most sexiest smile on her face. She glowed putting everyone and everything around her in the shade, she was beautiful and all his.

"I...We...Hi Daddy" her face all aglow when she saw his face change, the hope and love shone down at her

"You... we...oh god I'm going to be a daddy" he was tongue-tied for the first time in his life, pulling her into his arms, he rained kisses on her upturned face, his hand laying protectively across her stomach, this woman had made him the happiest man alive, she not only loved him, she had allowed him into her life, and now he was going to be a daddy.

"What did the doctors say? If I had been with ya I would know" he couldn't resist getting the dig in, after all he should have been with her to share the good news, that they were parents.

"I am so sorry I didn't ..." his head hung down as she ran her fingers across the hand lay across her stomach, feeling him tense, she had upset him deeply by not taking him with her. Daryl was not a man to show his emotions normally, but Carol knew in the way he held himself, she had cut him deeply by her actions

"I could not take you and see the disappointment in your eyes, when they said I wasn't. I thought … oh god Daryl I do not know what I thought" his hand tensed she could see the muscles in his arms standing out.

"Inside the house NOW !" he almost pushed her, then stopped, picking her up he carried her into the ranch, up the stairs and into their bedroom, locking the door behind him. He stood braced against it, letting her down slowly he nodded at her to sit on the bed. nibbling on his lip he took a deep breath wishing he had his cigarettes to hand. Frustrated he hadn't. Pushing his hands through his messy hair, he looked at her

"Ya hurt me Carol, going off like that. I thought we agreed to do this together, AND YA RAN at the first opportunity ya ran"

"I did not run how could you think I was..." he came closer his hands now braced on each side of her thighs, his lips pulled back in her sneer, she had to know how much she had hurt him. His face was in hers, Carol saw the hurt in his eyes, she had never once thought about his feelings in all this. She had always seen him as the tough one, the strong one, now she saw a little boy hurt and upset because she had not allowed him to be with her when they found out they were going to be parents.

"IT FELT LIKE IT.!" He roared, letting her hear how hurt he was, then he calmed a little." Is this a fucking game to ya?. Do you understand how much I fucking love ya?, you're my life woman, my fucking life, and watching you race out that drive made me think ….." He moved his hands to rub his eyes, it wasn't until he voiced the words, did he know how scared he was that she may not return to him. The softness of her hands calmed him, as she gently took them in hers, her eyes full of unshed tears, she never knew he would be like this, so vulnerable and lost.

"I would never... words cannot say how sorry I am Daryl, I didn't think of your feelings not once, All I could see was how it would be if I was not pregnant how you would throw me to the side and go after Beth, a woman younger, so much younger than me, who could give you..." her words stopped, he stood up straight and hit the wall, even leaving a dent. She moved back towards the head of the bed, she had never seen him like this, he was losing control, and as much as it turned her on, which she knew it should not, she felt scared of him too. Would he hurt her, or the baby, had she pushed him too far?

"WE HAVE BEEN THROUGH THIS WOMAN, I CHOSE YA, I WOULD NEVER LEAVE YA FOR BETH. GET SOME REST WE NEED TO LEAVE AT 6" and with that he walked away, his body tense, he had to get away, her words cutting him to the bone, leaving her to her misery, he walked towards the stables, saddling his horse, he headed towards the fields. He needed to clear his head, why would she ever think he would go back to all that shit when he had a wonderful woman he loved in his arms. Then it clicked, he had asked her to marry him, yet not done anything, no ring, no date, nothing, no wonder she was so confused. He had brought this on himself, stupid that he was, he wouldn't mind her ring had sat in a small box, next to his bed, which they had shared for a while now. Yet he had not found the right time to give it her, now he had, tonight he would get down on one knee, in front of all at the Gala, fuck what they said. This was his way to show them all, Beth included that she was his. Turning the horse back towards the ranch he rode hard and fast, he had some making up to do, so did she. If they were lucky they may get some loving in, before they headed out.

Carol had curled up in a ball, after he had stormed out. Why had she said those stupid words, her fears had come up and she had lashed out, at the one person she loved above everything else. He had shown her over the last few days she was his, yet they had been on their own, she often wondered how he would be in front of Beth, or the other women that chased him over the years. Yet it was his baby she was carrying, he asked HER to marry him, the doctor had warned her the hormones would be up and down, she never knew it would be like this. She had heard him head out on his stallion, but never heard him come back as she drifted into a restless sleep. She started to dream, his lips on her skin, his warm naked body wrapped around hers, she didn't recall him stripping her, but hey it was a dream and anything went. His hands were moving down her front, gentle as he took in her breasts, both a little tender, more sensitive to his touch. She felt him smile against her neck, as her took each one in his hands, and flicked his thumbs over the nipple, she moved back into his erection, her moans loud from what he was doing. God she could come just by him playing with them, her hand moved back behind her, slipping into his hair as she tugged tight on it

"Don't you dare stop" she managed to gasp out on a moan

"Never darlin, ya look so fucking beautiful, all woman, and all mine. I love ya pixie" Carol slowly opened her eyes and looked up into his blue lust filled ones.

"I love you too Daryl I am so sorry I..." her words cut off, as he moved her onto her back and latched on hard with his mouth to her aching breast. She screamed his name as he felt her come apart in his arms.

"Ya so sensitive pixie and I am gonna love finding out how sensitive ya body is to my touch. Gonna tan that backside to woman, make it cherry red, ya won't be sitting down much tonight, at least not without remembering what we did" his fingers now inside her dripping core, slipping through the wetness as he coated them throughly before bringing them to his mouth to taste her.

"Do it then show me how bad I have been" shocked herself at her own words, she saw the evil grin come across his face, she was fucked for sure.

* * *

They made it , to the gala, with minutes to spare, as the limo driver opened the door, Daryl got out before her, holding his hand out for hers, he helped her out, smiling. Having laughed at her on the ride to the gala, watching as she tried to sit comfortably, once again he had come through on his promise.

"You Dixon are dead later" she whispered in his ear as he led her towards the building the gala was. He looked at her, his eyes running down her body, they had been damn lucky they had made it out of the bedroom when she had climbed into her dress. Even now he could feel himself getting hard, she had a figure fitting cream dress on, her tanned naked shoulders teasing him, the neckline was a collar style, the dress held up by it. He knew all it would take was a quick flick on his wrist and she would be naked for all to see. He moved her in front of him, trying his best to cover the embarrassing hard on he was now sporting.

"Ya killing me now woman, let's get back in the limo and head home, want to fuck ya wearing this." His lips skimmed one shoulder as his hand moved down her side, locating the long slit in her dress, that went from hip to ankle. She grabbed his hand, before it could go underneath, knowing if he touched her bare skin there, she would be agreeing to what he said.

"Daryl behave" she mumbled as she did her best to walk forward with a man hiding behind her

"I am behaving woman, if I had my way you would be under me now as I buried this inside ya" he finished his sentence, with a thrust of his hips, making sure she knew without a doubt how she effected him

"Daryl!" she moaned, had they not made love for hours, before they came here, had he not come over and over inside her. Yet here he stood as hard as a rock aching to be back inside her body, she felt proud of how she controlled him.

"What can I help it if ya turn me on pixie, please darling let me take ya home, don't make me go through this, knowing ya naked under this dress, Hell I can't do this, I want ya now!" even he felt shocked, how his body reacted so violently to his woman, He almost had her turning back towards the car they had moments ago left. Their private time soon interrupted, when he felt his woman's body shake, the goosebumps appearing over her arms, for once he was not the cause. His eyes lifted from her shoulder, that he had teased with his mouth and tongue. He could have killed the bastard who interrupted them, pulling her back and enclosing her within his warmth, His mouth moved to her ear, when she saw who it was.

"I'm here baby, don't let him get to you. I'm here" he felt her straighten as his arm clamped around her waist, her back now snug against his chest.

"Carol, what a pleasant surprise" the man moved forward with his wife and daughter, Carol wanted to run, and fast, the one man in the world she never wanted to see again was now stood in front of her. She felt Daryl wrap himself around her, protecting her, his hand resting protectively around her waist, and over her stomach. She saw Ed back away, and almost smiled to herself, Daryl had shot him ,one of his looks, she had been on the end of them many a time, but she had never feared them. Yet here stood a man who had damaged her badly, who she felt frightened off, backing away in fear. How she loved Daryl more and more, her hand rested on top of his, squeezing his, letting him know she was thankful he was there

"Well Ed this is a surprise, if you do not mind I need to head in with my fiance" and with that she allowed Daryl to guide her in.

"Ya did well darling, ya did well, keep it together he is watching" was all he whispered to her, before his lips took had to show the bastard that she belonged to him, when they pulled away, he was glad to see the shock on Ed's face and even better Beth had walked into the reception area just as Daryl stacked his claim.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Thank you for all your wonderful support, pm's. reviews. fav's, and alerts on this story. So glad you enjoyed it here is the last chapter hope you love it thank you again xxx**

Wiping her lipstick from his lips, she smiled at him, taking in his outfit, she was oblivious to all around, he looked so good in his black suit, black suit and neat red tie. The kiss had her on edge, after the heated words he had spoken, and the way he had kissed her, she wanted to turn back into the limo and head home, let him strip her naked and fuck her senseless.

"Was that for Ed, Beth's or my benefit?" she whispered in his ear, feeling him shiver when her tongue nipped out and traced along the lobe, gripping it in her teeth.

"Had to show them who ya belonged to, keep doing that pixie and I will take you were ya stand, Hell woman ya got me so hard for you" he moved her in front on him and gently thrust his hips at her, almost laughing when the blush appeared in her skin.

"Seems I am not the only one aching..." his words cut off when he heard the unmistakable bellow of his brother.

"Put the mouse down and get ya arse in here boy they are waiting for their main attraction to do a speech" Daryl's head fell to her shoulders his breath whooshing out

"God, help me pixie, how can I make a speech with this. Wanna give me a hand?" he smirked at her

"Go in the toilet and rub one out Dixon I have a gala to attend" slipping from his arms she embraced Merle and Andrea glad to see them both, glancing back over her shoulder, she laughed when she saw Daryl still stood there speechless. He had never heard her say that to him before, and hell did it not make him fucking harder. Lifting his finger he pointed at her

"Ya a tease Carol baby a damn tease" he headed towards the bathroom hoping to ease it somewhat, then turned in his tracks when he heard someone talk.

"Always been a fucking tease that bitch" in seconds Daryl's erection faded and his anger came up, storming towards the man he lifted him from the floor and smashed him against the wall. His hand tight around the man's neck, causing Ed to struggle, his fingers trying to grip anything around Daryl's hand to get him off. He could feel his breath going, his face getting redder as Daryl moved closer, his teeth drew back in a sneer. Ed thought the man would rip him to pieces with his bare hands if he thought he would get a way with it.

"Ya ever say my woman's name again, or speak about her like that I will fucking gut ya like a pig. You think ya are all good and proper with ya wife and daughter, Did they knew what ya did to that woman, MY WOMAN!. How you marked her for your pleasure, hurt her, damaged her. GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T KILL YA?. " He watched the man try to speak, but knew his hand was squeezing the air from him. Merle had approached with Carol, Daryl tried to block them out but his voice of reason allowed them to break through his anger.

"Daryl leave him be, ya made ya point" turning his burning eyes to Merle he looked at him, then at Carol who was shaking her head, her eyes telling him to let it go he saw Ed's wife and daughter they looked scared, he knew without a doubt they had been subjected, to the same pain his pixie had. One good thing Beth had not been privy to him losing control, she would spread it like wildfire, and her version would be so much different from, the truth.

"Ya touch anyone like ya have Carol again and I mean ya wife and daughter too, I will find you and scar you for life, what ya did to Carol will be nothing to what I will fucking do to you. Do I make myself clear" when he heard nothing he shook the man" I WILL ASK AGAIN DO I MAKE MYSELF FUCKING CLEAR?" Seeing the man nod, he let him go, glad to see him fall to the floor, He walked towards the Ed's wife, and daughter nodding to them and then him.

"He ever touches ya again ya call me. Here" he handed his card to them and placed his arm around Carol. "She has been where you are, don't let him get away with it. Come on Pixie let's go get this night over so I can take ya home and make love to you" his lips pressed against her head as they followed Merle and Andrea into the gala room. Guiding Carol to her seat near the front, he had only moments to settle her with Andrea, before his name was called to approach the stage, Merle with him, after all he was part of the Dixon group. Carol watched him with lust in her eyes, he was one stunning man, and all hers, she never saw Beth sneak in next to her, in Daryl's seat. Andrea had gone over to the next table, excusing herself as she had seen their friend Maggie. Looking up at Daryl take the mike, she felt a firm grip on her wrist and turned to see a very angry Beth.

"Would you mind getting your hand off me please?" Carol raised her eyebrow at the woman and then looked at her and then her hand, feeling the grip tighten before it released.

"You think you have him at your beck and call don't you Carol?. He will never love you a washed up has been, who is too old and passed it to give him children, to keep up with him in bed" Carol almost laughed out loud at the pathetic sight Beth was, if she had not known the truth she may have believed her. Not now Daryl had shown her she was his, the display out in the reception area,with Ed had sealed the deal, no man would ever react the way he had, if they did not love the woman they defended.

"Oh so you think you are? With your childish body, You see Beth Daryl needs a woman a real woman in bed and I am afraid darling you just do not fit the bill. Now go away and bother someone else, before Daryl see's you and causes a scene" where her strength came from she had no idea, and seeing the look on Beth's face, it had shocked her too. Yet the little bitch was not having it, she would not allow Daryl to go without a fight and if she had to stoop low she damn well would.

"He slept with me a few times, told me he loved me and we are getting married, Tonight he will be telling you all that I am his. You just see he is mine Carol he never was yours" Carol flinched, she almost wondered if what she said was true, seeing the glee on the younger woman's face, when she heard Daryl's next words. Carol felt her stomach churn, as she turned to look up at her man. Seeing the wonderful smile he had on his face all for her, Beth's words fell away, as she listened in

"Well ladies and gentleman I will end there don't want to bore ya no more, before I do I have an announcement to make, well something I need to say. I met a woman awhile back, who I fell in love with, she was badly damaged, so I had to wait, and ya all know my damn reputation, waiting was hard!" he smirked as he heard the laughs around the room

"Well this woman, is worth it, waited over two years to make her mine. So in front of all these people" he bent down on one knee, as Carol's heart filled up more with love, her hand over her mouth in shock, Daryl was such a private man and for him to do this, in front of everyone. He looked over at her, straight in her eyes, in his hand he held a ring. Her tears escaped down her face, as she saw him swallow, then shaking his head, he took a deep breath

"Carol. Darling in front of all these people will you marry me?" She didn't hear the scream of No from Beth, the sound loud in the stillness of the room, all she saw was Daryl on one knee asking her to be his. Walking up to him, she smiled as he stood up. Her hand reached for the beautiful silver gold diamond engagement ring, tears still falling as she looked at it, then him

"Please pixie?" his heart was in his mouth had she changed her mind, had he made a horrendous mistake of doing this in front of what felt like the world

"Daryl Dixon it would be any honour to marry you" his lips took hers as he placed the ring on her finger, their bodies moving closer to the other, as they heard the room erupt in cheers and shouts of congratulations. He reluctantly moved away from her mouth and raised the mike to his lips

"Well I guess ya need to know we are expecting our first child. So not only do I get the woman, I get a family. Pixie I love ya" Carol caught the look on Beth's face, she knew now her attempt to hook Daryl was over, and she actually smiled at Carol.. Allowing Daryl to escort them through the crowd of well wishers to their table, she found her seat, Maggie and Andrea were there to hug her.

"Oh honey I cannot believe you got Daryl to propose in front of everyone, god I should have filmed Dixon out of his comfort zone" Maggie laughed, then stopped when she saw her sister walked towards them. Daryl's arm was protectively around Carol as they looked up at Beth.

"I just wanted o say congratulations, I will admit I am jealous as hell you got him, the man loves you so much, treasure what you both have" giving them both a quick hug she walked away

"Well that was ….er …. very grown up" Carol said as Daryl muttered under his breath.

"So mouse you and baby brother about time ,is all I say now come here and give ol Merle a hug" getting up she was wrapped in his arms, happy that all was ok. They had a lot of people through the meal come over and congratulate them on their wonderful announcement of both the marriage and the baby. Eventually it died down leaving the four of them sat at the table, the two Dixon's ,Andrea and Carol. Daryl held her hand tight his thumb rubbing back and forth over her soft skin every now and then sliding over the ring, then bringing her hand to his mouth to kiss, or lick. He had been building a slow burn up inside her all evening, now she wanted to get home, let him put the fire out.

"You ok pixie?" her lust filled eyes turned to his,

"I want you" was all she whispered as his lips took hers in a deep kiss, he moved her hand under the table straight onto his aching cock.

"Feel that woman, been like that all fucking night, you going to take care of it?" his lips now burning a trail down her neck, along her collarbone, Carol glanced around, to see Andrea not fairing much better with Merle, both women were so loved by their men.

"Told you to rub one out" his lips stopped their path as his teeth gripped her skin on her neck, biting it hard

"Only want your hands on me pixie, only want you to make me come" he spoke quietly in her ear, his hand now inching under the spilt on her dress, she moved her hand to stop him going any further

"Daryl in public?" was all she asked, still coming to terms with the amount of public display of affection he had shown all night.

"Yeah in public, would have you on the table now and be buried balls deep if I knew I could get away with it." he no longer felt he had to hide his love, his desire for her. If people did not like it then they could fuck off, he had been a good boy all night, and his patience was running thin.

"Bet ya wet, ain't ya pixie? That's why I can't touch ya" he mumbled in her ear as his lips took the lobe in to his warm mouth. Carol could do it no more, standing up, she smacked the table, then turned to him

"Dixon take me to your home" he rose to his feet, his erection clear in his pants, not caring no more as the place was empty, he took Carol in his arms and kissed her. Ignoring the wolf whistles from his brother

"Our home pixie, our's" guiding her out the door, shouting bye to his brother and the cleaning staff that had just entered the room, he helped her into the limo. Shutting the door behind him, he crawled up her body

"When we got here this evening I asked ya if we could go home so I could fuck ya hard in this dress" she nodded remembering him asking her, his lips were making a path up one of her legs

"Ain't gonna last that long woman, been to fucking patient, need ya now" hearing him un zip himself, she sat back on her elbows, loving the sight of him half undressed with his cock hard and weeping.

"Then take me baby, I am all yours" Daryl smirked as he slid home, his groan at how wet she was for him, loud in the moving car.

"I love ya Pixie"

"Love you too Dixon"


End file.
